Entre el amor y un oscuro secreto
by Selegna-Talita
Summary: Grandes cosas pasan en Hogwarts, nuevas aventuras y romances entre los alumnos, pero ademas de eso un secreto, algo que cambiara muchas vidas
1. Comenzando a sentir

Hola, pues aquí les dejamos este primer capitulo de la historia que estamos escribiendo en conjunto mi prima y yo, no lo duden y dejen sus reviews nos interesa mucho saber que piensan, como va, que les gustaría que pasara, que les gusta, que no les gusta, etc etc

Ya saben a leer y dejen su review

Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares son propiedad de JK Rowling y cualquiera a quien ella haya cedido los derechos, el resto de personajes y lugares (obvio los que no conozcan) son de nuestra autoría

**Capitulo 1: Comenzando a sentir**

La noche caía sobre aquella bella mansión y solo la luna iluminaba aquel lugar, por las ventanas de la mansión se colaba algunos Rayos de luna y en balcón alguien la contemplaba tan ensimismado en la belleza que reflejaba aquel paisaje que no se dio cuenta que era observado...

Valeria ¿Qué haces por que no estas cenando? – Preguntó una joven de cabello igual de negro que aquella noche, la joven que parecía aun seguía en sus pensamientos - ¡VALERIA! - volvió a decir, pero en esta ocasión levanto la voz y consiguió hacer reaccionar a la otra joven

Ah… este yo, nada… solo meditaba – dijo Valeria quien se encamino hacia la otra joven que aun permanecía de pie en la entrada del salón – y tu ¿ya cenaste? Últimamente casi no comes Penélope – fue lo que dijo la joven de cabello castaño largo, ojos claros y una mirada muy profunda.

Es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, además el último día de vacaciones nunca ceno, pues me gusta la comida del colegio – dijo la chica de cabello negro.

Y, en verdad es eso Penélope o ¿podrá ser acaso que estés enamorada? - dijo Valeria a su prima le gustaba mucho hacerla enojar, sabía perfectamente lo que su prima pensaba acerca del amor.

Si, seguro de hecho estoy enamoradísima de Triztán - dijo la joven con una voz llena de sarcasmo.

Bueno eso seria razonable podría darle una explicación al porque pasan tanto tiempo juntos – dijo Valeria esbozando una amplia sonrisa al ver los gestos que Penélope había comenzado a hacer.

Sabes que primita, ya me voy, puesto que no tengo humor de aguantar tu chistes - fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven antes de comenzar a salir del salón.

Que genio, ojala y se case pronto, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que encuentre a alguien que la aguante, y él que la quiere aguantar ella no lo quiere, creo que ella preferiría primero morir que casarse - dijo Valeria para si misma mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

Conforme seguía caminando se volvió a ensimismar en sus pensamientos, ahora no estaba la luna para contemplarla pero no la necesitaba para recordarlo, a él aquel chico que le había robado el corazón, no había nada que hacer, al contrario de su prima ella era una romántica empedernida, mañana sería el día que lo vería nuevamente, este año se animaría, este año lo conseguiría para ella, utilizaría una estrategia muy sutil y efectiva, si no funcionaba se iría a la acción

0o0o0o0o0

Entonces que crees que deba hacer darme por vencido de una vez por todas o darle duro a la competencia con Triztán – dijo un joven alto de tez blanca, cabello negro, unos ojos azules con pestañas largas y ceja poblada, su mirada era muy expresiva, de porte elegante y cuerpo atlético.

Pues compañero creo que solo tienes este año para intentarlo, ahora que la tienes cerca, o vas a seguir usando a su prima para acercarte a ella nuevamente – contesto otro chico no apartaba la mirada de su libro, el al contrario de su amigo no era muy alto y su piel era aperlada, de cabello castaño claro, sus ojos color miel.

Logan, cuando vas a aprender que yo no estoy utilizando a Valeria, ella es mi mejor amiga en el colegio y para mi fortuna es prima de la chica de mis sueños – le contestó Saulo.

Pues di lo que quieras Saulo, pero mas de medio colegio, piensa que tu y la chica esa son pareja desde hace tanto tiempo – le dijo utilizando un tono sarcástico en la ultima oración – de perdido deberías aprovechar para estar con ese bomboncito.

Ya te he dicho que no te refieras así a ella – le dijo levantando un poco la voz – ella no es como cualquier otra chica con la que te metes en el colegio.

Aun están aquí – dijo Leonard un chico rubio de cabello dorado y ojos azules – pensé que ya se habían ido, vámonos o perderemos el tren.

Los chicos tomaron sus maletas y se dispusieron a salir del hotel en el que estaban, se llevaban muy bien y habían pasado las vacaciones viajando solos.

Leonard no te preocupes tanto – le dijo Saulo al chico que había ido a apurarlos – no hay manera que perdamos el tren, seremos casi los primero en llegar y todo gracias a Logan aquí presente que se asegura que pensemos que es una hora mas tarde de lo que es.

Bueno es que por el anden desfilan las chicas con su ropa habitual y no el nada favorecedor uniforme de Hogwarts, mira que hay quienes esconden sus encantos debajo de la túnica – contesto Logan a su defensa.

Pues como sea vámonos – dijo Leonard – al menos que valga la pena el llegar temprano al anden.

0o0o0

¡Valeria! – decía una dama de cabello castaño

Tu mamá parece desesperada – decía Penélope mientras veía como su prima trataba de acomodar su cabello

Es que ella no entiende que no puedo llegar así al anden, mira nada mas este maldito cabello que nunca se deja acomodar – decía Valeria mientras intentaba en vano hacer algo por domar su cabello

¿Porque simplemente no lo dejas suelto? – dijo Penélope quien tenia el cabello con unas leves ondulaciones y como lo tenia largo le gustaba llevarlo suelto, sus ojos hacían un constaste con su cabello puesto que sus ojos eran violetas y su cabello muy negro.

No, imposible llevarlo suelto, obstruiría mi campo visual y yo quiero verlo muuuy bien – dijo Valeria quien seguía luchando contra el

Sabes, mejor me voy al anden no quiero llegar después que… bueno me voy – dijo Penélope, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a su prima sola

¿y ahora a esta que le pico, por que quiere llegar tan temprano al anden, querra ver a alguien especial? Bueno después le preguntare – se pregunto Valeria mientras su cabello seguía poniendo resistencia a ser domado.

¡VALERIA! – volvió a gritar la dama.

YA VOY – contestó la chica terminando de atarse el lazo al cabello que por fin había cedido y se veía como la chica quería

0o0o0o0

Harry, vamos que de nuevo llegaremos tarde – decía un chico pelirrojo muy alto –sabes que Paris nos espera en el anden – dijo el mismo chico mientras daba un golpe en la escalera.

Ron, deja en paz a Harry, ya tendrá que bajar además que no es fácil para él – dijo una chica pelirroja quien miraba la escena desde la cocina

Bien chicos, pero estén listos ya están las cosas en el auto – dijo Molly mientras entraba a la casa y miraba a Ron y a Ginny

Casi, Harry aun no baja – dijo Ron mirando hacia las escaleras

Harry, pero si Harry esta afuera desde hace tiempo – dijo Molly mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro – al igual que Hermione, ambos ya están ahí, solo los esperan a ustedes.

Siempre hacen lo mismo – dijo Ron mientras tomaba su túnica nueva del colegio, puesto que resulto ser mas alto que los gemelos, y las túnicas de ellos le quedaban pequeñas

Tardaron mucho – dijo una joven de cabello castaño y ojos amielados muy linda

¡Hermione! – Dijo el chico mientras corría abrazarla – Como te extrañe – dijo el chico sin soltarla

Ron, necesito respirar – dijo Hermione haciendo que Ron la liberar al instante.

0o0o0

Malfoy, ¿que no piensas asistir al colegio este año? - pregunto un chico de cabello castaño, muy apuesto – demonios de todos los "amigos" tenia que esperarlo a él – dijo el joven para el mismo mientras se miraba en un espejo, el sabia que era apuesto y no por nada muchos chicas del colegio lo asediaban, pero el solo tenia ojos para una de ellas

Vaya tu si que eres narcisista – dijo un chico de cabello rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras y lo miraba

Perdona, pero el que se ha tardado más eres tú, ya vámonos que alguien me espera y ya quiero verla – dijo mientras e dirigía hacia la puerta de la mansión

Tu, acaso tu, Triztán Darkness, estas enamorado – dijo el rubio mientras lanzaba al aire una carcajada – y seguro que es de, bueno es que ni falta hace decirlo todos nos dimos cuentas desde hace mucho tiempo – decía el rubio al tiempo que se ponía su túnica negra la cual contrastaba con su tono de piel

Sabes, es mejor que nos vayamos – fue lo único que dijo Triztán no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría, y dar un fuerte golpe a una mesa que estaba delante de él.

0o0o0

Penélope llego al andén como fue su cometido antes que nadie, bueno antes que muchas personas por que había tres chicos que habían llegado ahí antes que ella.

Ahí esta, la chica de mis sueños – dijo Saulo al verla en el andén – pero que hace, esta buscando a alguien, será posible…

Donde estas, donde estas – murmuraba Penélope para si misma mientras caminaba por todo el anden – tienes que estar aquí, pero donde…

Crees que sea viable que me acerque, quizá si ella me ve pues bueno, tal vez yo podría… - dijo Saulo un poco nervioso.

Pero si que estas loquito por ella eh – le contestó Logan – es linda pero no tan linda como cierta castaña que viene por allá – dijo señalando a Valeria que había llegado ahí unos minutos después de su prima, la red flu era muy útil en su caso ya que siempre tardaba eternidades para arreglarse y llegar al anden.

Logan te lo vuelvo a advertir, si le haces daño te mato – le dijo Saulo dirigiéndole una mirada muy seria.

Pues no te puedo prometer que ella no se vaya a acercar a mi – contestó el chico con una sonrisa en la boca

Sabes es por esos comentarios que me convenzo que definitivamente estas muy bien en esa casa – le contestó el chico ya un poco molesto – ahora si me disculpas, iré por ella – dijo Saulo yéndose en dirección hacia Penélope.

Esta bien déjame aquí con los gemelos Lautrec – dijo Logan empleando un tono sarcástico, se llevaba bien con Leonard pero Paris, con el era punto y aparte.

Gracias por lo que me toco – le dijo Leonard – ya veo que nuestra amistad es SOLIDA – dijo remarcando esa ultima palabra.

Ya sabes que por ti no hay problema, es tu hermanito el… bueno al que no soporto – le dijo.

Pues puedes despreocuparte, mi hermano se fue con Longbottom – le contestó Leonard.

Penélope – dijo Saulo dudando un poco – ¿como estas? – termino con una sonrisa.

Ah eres tu, hola – contestó la chica algo indiferente – estoy bien, gracias.

Y que haces aquí sola ¿buscabas a alguien? – preguntó el chico nuevamente.

Que es esto interrogatorio – le dijo Penélope que nunca le había gustado que la gente cuestionara sus acciones.

No – contestó saulo nuevamente – es solo que…

Solo que ¿Qué? Docal – dijo Triztán al llegar al anden y acercarse a donde estaban los dos chicos hablando – Penélope hermosa, ¿como estas? – le dijo dándole un abrazo.

Saulo presencio la escena mirándolos con ojos tristes, le dolía tanto ser siempre quien observara como Penélope era abrazada por Triztán y no por él cuando todo en su interior le decía adelante, vamos, ve por ella, arriésgate a ganar.

¿Todavía aquí? – le dijo Triztán – no deberías irte a jugar con tu noviecita.

No es mi novia – contestó Saulo molesto – y si me quedo aquí es por que estaba hablando con Penélope pero tuviste que llegar a interrumpir…

Penélope parecía ida, no estaba prestando la mas mínima atención a la conversación de los chicos aun estaba buscando a aquella persona pero seguía sin verla.

Pues yo llego con ella cuando me plazca – dijo Triztán.

Y eso por que Darkness, de que derechos gozas – pregunto el chico un poco desafiante.

De los derechos que ella me da – dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura.

Penélope sintió el brazo del chico alrededor de su cintura y fue sacada un poco de concentración pero fue justo en el momento que encontró a aquella persona, gracias a dios si había ido al andén ahora podría estar mas tranquila.

Dejen de comportarse como niños y por favor actúen de acuerdo a su edad – dijo Penélope pero sin apartar a Triztán de ella – Triztán vayamos a buscar lugar en el tren quieres.

Claro linda – dijo mostrándle una sonrisa triunfal a Saulo.

Por otro lado Valeria también buscaba a alguien con la mirada, aquel chico, el hombre que la tenia loquita desde tercer año y a quien nunca había podido conseguir, entonces ahí estaba platicando con sus amigos, Valeria se quedo parada inmóvil, era lo que siempre hacia, quedarse mirándolo, analizándolo cuidadosamente con la mirada.

Neville mira quien llego – dijo Paris señalando en dirección en que se encontraba Valeria.

Cielos, se ve hermosa – dijo Neville mirando en dirección que le había señalado Paris.

Pues que esperas, adelante no la hagas esperar mas – le dijo Paris casi empujándolo.

Tienes razón, pero esto no cambia nada con los demás chicos eh – dijo el chico comenzando su andada.

Valeria se emociono al ver como Neville caminaba en dirección a ella muy entusiasmado. Saulo dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga y noto como Neville iba hacia ella y sonrió – al menos a ella si le va bien - pensó.

Neville caminaba sin desviar el rumbo y mostrando una sonrisa en su cara, si bien el verano le había favorecido mucho al chico, ya no era el niño regordete que había entrado al colegio, ahora era mucho mas alto y por consecuencia su cuerpo se había adelgazado, ahora mostraba un abdomen plano y su cara aunque seguía siendo un poco mas redondeada ahora se veía mucho mas esbelta, Valeria estaba simplemente loquita por el.

Hola – dijo Valeria cuando Neville estuvo muy cerca de ella.

Hola – contestó Neville con una sonrisa pero sin detenerse, hasta llegar con una chica que estaba detrás de Valeria.

Rubia, cabello hasta el hombro adornado siempre por una cinta de color amarillo, ojos verdes y su cuerpo muy esbelto, era muy linda pero ella asistía a Hufflepuff, Valeria recordaba haberla visto en aquella mesa, la chica estaba muy emocionada por ver a Neville – Hola Nev – le dijo estirando los brazos en señal de abrázame.

Hola Med – dijo el chico tomándola en brazos y levantándola del suelo para hacerla girar un poco y después de eso Neville la besó.

Valeria observo toda la escena y se derrumbo por dentro, aunque siempre había mostrado ser una chica muy fuerte, no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse parada en medio del anden y mirar como el hombre del que estaba enamorada besaba a otra chica, como la abrazaba y la manera en que la miraba, se sintió fatal, le acababan de romper el corazón, quizá fue en el verano que el decidió andar de novio con Meredith Treaux, la chica mas linda de Hufflepuff.

Saulo que había observado la escena corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga y la abrazo – estas bien linda, lo vi todo.

Por que con ella Saulo, por que no puede fijarse en mi – dijo Valeria dejando escapar una lagrima en el pecho de su amigo – tan mala soy que no puede darse cuenta de ello.

No linda, no digas eso, por favor no te pongas así, si no se quiere dar cuenta de quien eres él se lo pierde – dijo Saulo levantando la cara de Valeria, tomo su cara entre sus manos y le limpio las lagrimas con los pulgares – ahora no quiero ver una sola lagrima salir de esos hermosos ojitos entiendes.

Esta bien, te lo prometo – dijo Valeria – no mas lagrimas, aun puedo luchar por él.

Así se habla, esa es la Valeria que conozco, no una chica que se da por vencida sin luchar – dijo Saulo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, ya lo habían hecho antes, para ellos no significaba nada, era como darse un beso en la mejilla – Ahora entremos al tren quieres.

Si, vamos – contestó Valeria - Y a ti como te fue con Penélope, note que al fin te decidiste a hablarle - dijo Valeria mientras sonreía de una manera picara al ver la expresión que Saulo había hecho.

Todo iba bien, hasta que... bueno ya sabes apareció él – decía Saulo quien no pudo evitar mostrar un triste brillo en sus ojos - no lo entiendo, que es lo que le ve – dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo del tren buscando un compartimiento vacío.

Pues la verdad no tengo idea de que le ve, aunque de algo estoy segura ella no siente nada por él - dijo Valeria cuando se toparon con el Trío de Oro – Genial, lo que me faltaba, el año no podía empezar mejor, tenia tantas ganas de verlos - dijo Valeria con toda la intención de molestar a Hermione

Hola, Saulo ¿como estas? - pregunto Hermione ignorando a Valeria.

Bien Hermione, como pasaron el verano - dijo Saulo, sin poder evitar el darse cuenta que la cara de Valeria había cambiado totalmente de semblante.

Todo bien Docal, sin ninguna novedad, te preparaste para el torneo de Quidditch - pregunto Harry quien desempeñaba el puesto de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

Claro, este año no dejare que nos roben la copa - dijo Saulo que contrario a Valeria llevaba una buena relación con el trío de oro.

Pues entonces creo tendrás que hacer audiciones para cambiar de buscador, la que tienes no te da buenos resultados, no te da resultados en absoluto - dijo Hermione quien hizo estallar a Valeria.

Tú... como es posible que sigas en el colegio, sabes que este año darán una beca para estudiar y… bueno espero que estés preparada porque te voy a ganar sangre sucia - dijo Valeria quien hacia lo posible por molestarla y en esa ocasión lo logro, Hermione se le hecho encima al igual que Valeria a ella, pero Saulo y Harry las detuvieron justo a tiempo, para evitar la pelea.

Déjame, la voy a... - decía Hermione mientras trataba de liberase de Harry y Ron.

Tranquilízate Hermione - decía Harry mientras luchaba contra su amiga.

Saulo, suéltame que no sabe con quien se mete… la voy a golpear y cuando termine con ella va a quedar tan desfigurada… que nadie podrá reconocerla - decía Valeria mientras Saulo aun la detenía.

Vaya que escena, tan agradable - dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras - Al fin la sangre sucia nos muestra su nivel - dijo un joven rubio muy apuesto que venia acompañado.

Valeria tranquilízate esto es algo ridículo - dijo Penélope que venia acompañando al chico Rubio – no te rebajes al nivel de esta

Es que ella es... - trataba de decir Valeria pero aun luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de Saulo – ay! Me dan tantas ganas de…

Por favor, reacciona ella es una sangre sucia, nada mejor puedes esperar de ella - dijo Penélope haciendo que sus palabras sonaran como una piedra que se deja caer en un lugar vacío causando eco y silencio a su alrededor.

Penélope tiene razón - dijo Triztán mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba él, pero ella se separo de él, eso fue un gesto que Saulo noto lo cual le dio una leve esperanza.

Valeria, Penélope tiene razón, por favor que espectáculo tan desagradable los Reavenclaw contra los Gryffindor, esto si que no se ve todos los días - dijo el rubio quien tomo la mano de Penélope y esta no lo rechazo.

Vámonos, busquemos un lugar mas tranquilo - dijo Penélope, mientras los chicos de Slytherin salían de ese lugar.

Vámonos Linda - dijo Saulo mientras tomaba la mano de Valeria y salían de ese lugar

Si yo fuera tu me andaría con cuidado de ahora en adelante, cuídate la espalda Granger - dijo Valeria mientras pasaban al lado de Hermione

¿Estas bien Hermione? - pregunto una chica de cabello rubio la cual iba acompañada de un chico también muy atractivo.

Si gracias Med, estoy bien solo que... ¡no la soporto! siempre anda con su cara de... y Saulo esta con ella... Hola Neville - decía Hermione mientras Ron y Harry la miraba con gran intriga pues no sabían a que se refería con lo de Saulo.

Vamos, tú tranquila, además este año tenemos que ganar la beca, así la haremos comerse sus palabras y su orgullo - decía Med mientras tomaba la mano de Neville.

¿Qué, ya es oficial? - pregunto Hermione mientras los veía

Si, ya es oficial, Neville y yo al fin somos novios - decía Med mientras abrazaba a Neville y este le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Hey, no coman pan enfrente de lo pobres - dijo Ron mientras el cuarteto estallaba en carcajadas.

Tanto tú como Harry están solos por que quieren - decía Neville mientras daba un tierno beso a Med en su mejilla.

Mejor cambiemos de tema y vayamos a buscar un compartimiento que este vacío, de lo contrario nos tendremos que ir en el pasillo - dijo Harry mientras el grupo partía en busca de un lugar disponible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es un placer tenerla en nuestro grupo de maestros - decía un hombre de cabello muy negro.

Si, gracias no tiene idea de cuan importante es para mi dar clases en este colegio – dijo la nueva profesora que era muy joven, delgada de cabello muy claro de aspecto muy diferente al de la antigua maestra, sus ojos que a pesar de no tener un rasgo distintivo en color debido a que eran color café claro llamaban muchísimo la atención, además que la profesora tenía una mirada muy profunda capaz de cautivar a quién ella quisiera.

Porque le es tan importante, si se puede saber y es que muchos maestros no les agrada, ¿cierto Lupin? - dijo él mismo hombre de cabello negro.

Claro Severus solo que a mi si me gusta enseñar DCAO, y a ti no te agrada enseñar posiciones - dijo Lupin lanzando un reto al aire para Severus.

El arte de las pociones es algo que poca gente comprende - decía Snape mientras permanecía de espaldas a Lupin y la mujer.

En eso tiene usted gran razón, poca gente conoce la verdad acerca del arte de la elaboración de pociones - dijo la mujer que estaba con los profesores – cuando fui alumna de este colegio pociones era mi materia preferida claro sin dejar de lado la materia de adivinación, que dicho sea de paso es mi fuerte actualmente

Maestra, de casualidad le han dicho si usted será la jefa en alguna de las casas – pregunto Lupin quien permanecía mirando los ojos de la profesora.

Pues según la profesora McGonagall, me dijo que me daría la jefatura de la casa de Reavenclaw, aunque preferiría ser la jefa de mi alma matter - dijo Spinnet mientras que Snape se dio la media vuelta y vio a la mujer detenidamente

Y nos podría decir cual casa fue su alma matter – pregunto Snape a quien ya tenia la mujer sumamente intrigado

Claro, mi alma matter es la casa de Slytherin, jamás olvidare aquellos años en esa casa, pero obvio me informaron que es usted profesor Snape quien dirige actualmente esa casa, y no tiene idea de cuanto envidio su puesto, desgraciadamente no todo se puede tener en esta vida y siendo maestra de adivinación, yo estoy bien – dijo Spinnet mientras Snape la seguía viendo con gran intriga – Bien profesores me permiten, tengo que salir por un momento – decía ella mientras se ponía de pie y salía del compartimiento de los profesores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y bien Valeria, me puedes explicar a que se debió todo eso – preguntó Logan al llegar al compartimiento donde estaban Valeria, Saulo, Penélope, Malfoy, Triztán y los demás chicos.

¿De que hablas Logan? – preguntó Valeria algo extrañada pues nunca se había llevado del todo bien con Logan.

Pues del espectáculo que armaste con la sangre sucia – contestó Logan – todo mundo lo comenta.

Ya ni me la recuerdes que solo de acordarme de esa hace que me hierva la sangre, como se le ocurre a ella hablar al respecto, pero si siempre tiene una opinión para todo, la muy ignorante ni siquiera entiende el juego, ay veces que quisiera… arg – dijo Valeria muy enojada, pues le había molestado demasiado el comentario de Hermione.

Tranquilízate linda, si así lo deseas yo podría ayudarte – contestó Logan en tono de galán.

Claro Logan, ya sabemos como le ayudaras tu – dijo Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa ante el comentario de Logan.

Envidia – le contesto Logan.

Claro, como si el pudiera llegar a tener envidia de ti – dijo Penélope – no, el esta muy por encima de ti.

Gracias por el apoyo preciosa – dijo Logan – vaya, ya veo que hoy es el día de echémosle pleito a Logan.

Si tan solo recordaras que aquí no debes andar buscando tu próxima victima – dijo Triztán – quizá te iría mejor con nosotros no lo crees.

¿Victima? No Triztán afortunada – dijo Logan creciéndose – además si la chica no me quiere, pues busco una que si me quiera – dijo ese ultimo comentario pues sabía que Triztán quería estar con Penélope.

Ya por favor pueden dejarse de cosas – dijo Saulo un poco harto de la discusión – deberíamos hablar de algo interesante y no de la fortuna o desgracia nuestra.

Yo opino igual – dijo Penélope – ahora si me disculpan tengo que… hacer una pequeña vuelta – salio del compartimiento, unos segundos después Logan salio del compartimiento en busca de Penélope.

Penélope – dijo Logan al alcanzar a la chica – espera.

Que quieres – le contestó esta.

Solo quiero saber si viste a… tu sabes, si llego al anden – le dijo Logan.

Ah es eso – contestó Penélope – si, precisamente ahora iba para allá, así que si me disculpas – dijo intentando apartar al chico del camino.

Excelente, entonces te dejare que vayas y hables, te pido que me informes si sabe algo que nos pueda servir – dijo el chico.

Como sea Logan ahora déjame pasar si no, no me dará tiempo de establecer bien las cosas – dijo Penélope abriéndose paso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione a que se debe tanta rivalidad con Valeria – pregunto Med – antes no era así, hasta el año pasado solo eran calificaciones ahora te le abalanzas a golpes.

Es que… por que tiene que estar siempre con él – dijo Hermione – no entiendo por que no se fija en alguien mas, solo en ella.

Pues que yo sepa no son novios – dijo Ginny – al menos eso me dijo Paris.

¿Paris? – dijeron las dos chicas al unísono – por que Paris, pregunto Hermione.

Bueno el año pasado estuvimos saliendo y pues Leonard es muy amigo de Saulo y dijo que no están juntos, al parecer a Saulo le gusta alguien mas y a Valeria le gusta N… no se quien le gusta – dijo Ginny – bueno yo ya me voy iré a buscar a Azura.

Que es lo que iba a decir Ginny que a Valeria le gusta quien – dijo Med.

Puede ser cualquiera – dijo Hermione – además de que sirve que le guste alguien mas si cuando llegó Saulo le dio tremendo abrazo después le acaricio las mejillas y le dio un beso.

Y tu como sabes eso – pregunto Med.

Por que lo vi Med, yo estaba mirándolo y luego se acerco a esa y la abrazo y beso – dijo Hermione.

Pero creo que habíamos acordado que dejarías de obsesionarte con respecto a él – dijo Med quien dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo.

Lo se, y créeme en el verano no pensé en él, pero cuando lo vi – decía Hermione mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Que raro, que es este sola – pensó Med en voz alta

Que, ¿Quién esta sola? – Pregunto Hermione mientras miraba hacia el pasillo – ah ella, pues créeme que a ella tampoco la soporto, la manera en que actúa se cree demasiado y más porque algunos chicos la nombran princesa, no se de donde – dijo Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño y se volvía a entrar en el compartimiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El viaje hacia el castillo fue sin muchos cambios los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro, mientras los mas grandes permanecían en grupo como todos los años, se veía del mismo modo la rivalidad entre las casas pero parecía que este año la rivalidad seria mayor entre lo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, así como también la rivalidad de siempre entre los Slytherins y Gryffindor. En el camino al colegio hubo mal tiempo, llovió mucho y se sentía frió a pesar de no estar en invierno, algunos no sentina el frió pues bien tenían quien les diera ese calor que ocasiones hace falta…

Contigo a mi lado, no siento frió – dijo una chica de cabello rubio al joven que la tenia sujeta por la cintura.

Yo tampoco siento frió cuando tu estas a mi lado Med – dijo el chico mientras depositaba en la mejilla de ella un tierno beso.

Oigan siguen con eso, no saben que no deben de comer pan delante de los pobres – dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie

Vamos Ron, no te molestes no lo hacemos intencionalmente – dijo Med aunque sus palabras no eran sinceras pues tenia toda la intención de molestarlo.

Bien pues me voy, quiero dar una vuelta antes de llegar al castillo – dijo el chico mientras salía del compartimiento

Pobre de él, ¿aun sigue obsesionado con Lavander? – pregunto Med a Harry y Hermione

No, es solo que, parece ser que prefiere estar en otro lugar – dijo Harry quien también quería estar en otro sitio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el compartimiento de los chicos de Slytherin parecía que aun tenían diferentes puntos de vista respecto a la pelea que había acontecido a principios del día si bien era de lo que se comentaba en cada uno de los compartimientos, los chicos que habían protagonizado aquel momento aun discutían con respecto al tema.

Definitivamente fue una escena muy graciosa – dijo Leonard mientras otros chicos reían.

Si, habría sido todo un espectáculo, ver a Valeria sobre Granger, podríamos hasta haber vendido boletos para verlas – dijo Logan mientras soltaba una estrepitosa carcajada

Ustedes no cambian, que no se dan cuenta que nada de eso es bueno, ni para Valeria y mucho menos para Hermione – dijo una chica que hasta aquel momento había permanecido en silencio

Vaya Azura, tu si que eres de pocas palabras, pero en lo poco que dices tienes mucha razón – dijo Saulo quien seguía aun pensando en otras cosas.

Si es una gran ventaja de Azura, ya que no habré la boca para decir cosas sin importancia, deberían aprender de ella – dijo Penélope mientras miraba a Logan y Leonard

Gracias Azura – dijo Valeria mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Saulo y este la abrazaba tiernamente.

De nada, ahora sime disculpan hace frió y quiero un chocolate – dijo Azura mientras salía del compartimiento.

Yo también tengo frió – dijo Penélope mientras miraba a Triztán quien estaba del lado contrario de la chica.

Lo hubieras dicho antes – dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Penélope y esta colocaba su cabeza en su pecho

Definitivamente aquí hacen falta mas chicas, así podríamos tener a quien y quien nos quite el frío – dijo Logan mientras miraba la manera en que Triztán miraba a Draco.

Estas bien linda – le pregunto Saulo a Valeria hablándole muy despacio al oído, mientras Penélope lo miraba de reojo con un poco de recelo.

Bien, ¿por que? – contesto esta girando un poco su cabeza para que solo Saulo la escuchara.

Tu sabes, lo de… él y su novia y el pleito con Hermione – le contesto manteniendo muy bajo su tono de voz, cualquiera podría decir que era alguna platica romántica de pareja.

Pues tu sabes lo que yo siento… no me hagas recordarlo por favor – dijo ella intentando retener una lagrima en sus ojos al no poder solo escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo lo que ocasiono que su prima lanzara una mirada de tristeza que solo una persona en el compartimiento noto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Genial aun no lo encuentro y dijo que nos veríamos por aquí – decía la chica de cabello oscuro mientras pasaba de un lado a otro, parecía preocupada y a su ves ansiosa, miraba por la ventana y veía el mal tiempo – esto solo es un mal augurio – dijo cuando se quedo mirando a aquellos nubarrones que hacían del paisaje un espectáculo aterrador.

¿Esperas a alguien? – dijo una vos de alguien familiar para la chica pues se imprimió una sonrisa en su rostro

Si – dijo ella mientras se daba la media vuelta y sonreía a la persona que ahora la veía tiernamente – no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado – dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al joven y el también le devolvía el abrazo.

¿Cómo estas Azura? – dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Bien, Ron no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe estas vacaciones, y no pude escribirte pues ya sabes como son donde vivo – dijo la chica mientras una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

Tranquila, imagine cuan difícil y peligroso seria ponerte en evidencia en donde vives, por esa razón tampoco te escribía, pero no dudes que me hiciste también mucha falta – dijo el chico mientras le daba otro abrazo.

El viaje fue tranquilo pero en el viento se corría un rumor, algo decía que este año seria uno muy diferente a los anteriores y el clima lo delataba pues fue una gran tormenta antes de poder entrar a los carruajes, para dirigirse al colegio. Algunos terminaron empapados mientras que los mas listos solo se encapsularon en burbujas y de ese modo evitaron que el agua estropeara sus túnicas, y en el caso de las chicas su cabello.


	2. Pequeña Venganza

**Pues aquí, dejando el segundo capitulo de nuestro fic, aunque no tenemos muchos reviews seguimos escribiendo por gusto, nos agrada el ritmo que va tomando la historia y si alguien la lee y le gusta, no dude en recomendarla, para tener mas reviews.**

**Bueno sin mas, a leer**

**Cecy: gracias por ser fiel seguidora**

**Selegna: Gracias por apoyarme con este fic, creo que no seria tan divertido hacerlo si no estuviéramos escribiéndolo en conjunto**

**Capitulo 2: Pequeña Venganza**

Había pasado un poco la euforia de la pelea en el expreso entre Valeria y Hermione, y durante la cena de bienvenida no había sucedido nada interesante, se anuncio que el profesor Lupin regresaría como maestro de DCAO y se anuncio una nueva maestra para Adivinación, de ahí en fuera todo trascurrió de manera normal, llego el primer día de clases y los alumnos asistieron a ellas como normalmente lo hacían, la primera clase del día era Adivinación, así que los alumnos irían a conocer a la nueva maestra.

El aula lucia muy diferente a como solía lucir mientras Trelawney daba sus clases, ahora estaba iluminada, y despedía un agradable aroma, no el aroma a incienso que siempre tenia Trelawney, las mesas y sillas habían sido cambiadas por unos cómodos sillones y unas pequeñas mesas de centro al frente de cada sillón.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Patricia Spinnet y este año yo les daré la clase de adivinación ya que la profesora Trelawney ha decidido dejar la docencia este año – dijo la maestra, los alumnos la seguían con la mirada pues a diferencia de su antigua maestra ella si se preocupaba por su imagen, su túnica la lucia un poco ajustada, lo que hacía que resaltara su cintura y el cabello recogido en una coleta un poco alta hacia que su cara se viera mejor, además que ella era mas joven que la profesora Trelawney – es necesario que sepan que estoy aquí para ayudarles, pues además de dominar el "noble arte de la adivinación" – dijo exagerando un poco las palabras, lo que provoco la risa de los alumnos pues así se refería siempre Trelawney a su materia – puedo ayudarlos si tienen dudas con cualquier otra materia.

Es necesario que comprendan que la adivinación no consiste solo en bolas de cristal, té, cartas y sueños, para poder dominar la adivinación es necesario estar siempre conciente y abierto a cualquier tipo de señal, las cosas que suceden en su vida cotidiana pueden ser señales de algo que esta por venir, y eso es lo que estudiaremos este año, por lo tanto necesitare que lleven un diario, cualquier cosa que les suceda, algún pensamiento que crean que es extraño, necesitare que lo anoten y lo revisaremos en clase.

Joven Fabela – le dijo Spinnet – empezaremos con usted, algo extraño que le haya sucedido últimamente, o algo que nos quiera compartir.

Pues note algunas miradas extrañas entre algunos de mis compañeros – contesto Logan – quizá se trate de algo que intentan ocultar.

Excelente – dijo la maestra – pues averigüe, las miradas es algo que nos delata siempre, podremos tener nuestra cara con un semblante completamente frió pero nuestra mirada nos delatara en todo momento, así que aconsejaría que controlaran eso – dijo eso ultimo mirando a Valeria y después a Triztán.

¿Que tienen que ver las miradas en todo esto? – pregunto Triztán sin poder contenerse, pues si bien la adivinación no el gustaba – no le hallo sentido

¿Joven Darkness, quiere decirnos porque esta aquí? – dijo la maestra mientras los alumnos miraba a la maestra y al alumno

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Parece ser que este año será igual o peor que lo anteriores – decía una joven de cabello negro mientras se dirigía al comedor

Porque tan pesimista, generalmente tus años terminan bien – dijo otra joven que también tenia el cabello negro

Si, lo se pero mira hasta el momento tengo clase con los Hufflepuff en Runas Antiguas, y la verdad es aburrido sobretodo porque tengo que soportar a la tonta de Meredith, después tengo la clase de Historia de la magia y la verdad esa es otra clase que de igual modo me aburre – decía la chica mientras lanzaba un suspiro y aminoraba su paso pues ya estaba cerca de llegar al gran comedor – pero creo que podré sobrevivir, la ventaja es que tengo la siguiente clase libre y después ya veré con quienes tendré que lidiar este año

Pues date de santos, yo hasta el momento tengo clase con ciertos Gryffindor's en Adivinación y después tengo clase con los Hufflepuff de Vuelo, y ya sabes como odio volar – decía la chica mientras la otra solo reía.

Vaya parece que su primer día les ha sentado bien – dijo Triztán mientras se acercaba a las chicas

La verdad no tanto como quisiera, la siguiente clase la tenemos desocupada ¿verdad? – pregunto Penélope mientras miraba los ojos de Triztán

Claro princesa, sabes que esa siempre la tenemos para nosotros – dijo el, tratando de tomarla por la cintura, mientras que Azura solo los miraba

Vaya parece que ya es oficial – dijo un rubio mientras se les unía – ¿desde cuando eres su novia Penélope? – pregunto mientras Azura y él esperaban la respuesta

Por favor, yo y Triztán, eso nunca pasara además hay alguien más que me interesa y no es él – dijo Penélope sin medir sus palabras, esto provoco una sonrisa tanto en Draco, Azura, Logan y Leonard, mientras que triztán solo cambio su semblante por uno más serio – y a ustedes ¿como les ha ido? – pregunto la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello

Pues hasta el momento no he tenido clases con San Potter, o la sangre sucia y la comadreja – dijo el rubio mientras todos tomaba asiento en su mesa.

Yo que puedo decir princesa, aun no tengo la dicha de tener una clase contigo – dijo Logan mientras veía la mirada que Triztán le lanzaba a él y a Draco

¡Genial! Eso significa que tendré que soportarte menos tiempo – dijo Penélope mientras el grupo de chicos se reía estrepitosamente por el comentario que la chica había hecho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Como vas linda, estas bien? – pregunto Saulo a Valeria mientras ambos tomaban asiento en su mesa y miraba el grupo de alumnos de Slytherin

Estoy bien, pero hasta el momento he tenido una clase con él y estaba con su novia la estupida Hufflepuff – dijo la chica mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y lo veía con sus amigos riendo

No se como es que lo hace – dijo Saulo sin pensarlo mientras miraba

¿Hacer que, quien? – pregunto Valeria a su amigo al darse que él también tenia sus problemas

Si, solo mira, el idiota de Darkness es un Ravenclaw, pero de alguna manera siempre ha comido con los Slytherin, lo que hace que pase más tiempo con ella, ¿Me gustaría saber como lo hace? – dijo el chico mientras mordía una deliciosa manzana

Pues fácil, no te diste cuenta, hablo con Flitweek y Snape, logro que los dos dijeran que estaba bien que el comiera con los Slytherin, a eso agrégale que ellos piensan en el como un Slytherin mas que un Reavenclaw – decía Valeria mientras se servia unas piezas del pollo asado que había para comer.

Ósea que hizo eso – dijo en tono pensativo – entonces si yo… - no término de decir el chico cuando su amiga lo interrumpió

Te quedas aquí sentadito sin hacer nada, tu eres un verdadero Reavenclaw, además de nada te serviría, ella no se interesa en eso, se inclina por otras cosas, y yo me opondría rotundamente, si comes con ellos con quien quieres que coma yo, con Leo solamente – dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa con la boca llena de pollo

Leonard estaba ocupado mirando hacia otro lado que no se dio cuenta del comentario de la chica.

En definitiva tu cara hace juego con tu casa – dijo Hermione causando la risa de Meredith mientras pasaba por donde se encontraban Valeria y Saulo – Lastima que tu no quedes muy bien aquí Saulo, deberías estar en otra casa, Gryffindor tal vez – dijo pasando delicadamente su mano por la espalda del chico, lo que hizo que el se estremeciera.

Sabes algo, tu cabello tampoco hace juego con tu casa – dijo Valeria mientras todo el comedor comenzaba reír, pues Valeria había lanzado un hechizo inaudible y pinto el cabello de Hermione de color naranja – deberías reconsiderar el cambiarte de casa – dijo mientras que Hermione se ponía del mismo color del cabello de Ron y tanto como Ginny y Meredith reían de su amiga

Tu, estúpida niña… - dijo la chica mientras sacaba su varita y se disponía a lanzar un hechizo a Valeria pero McGonagall se acerco al lugar cuando vio la escena

Se puede saber que pasa aquí señoritas Granger y Solari – dijo la profesora mientras trataba de contener su risa por el cabello de la chica

No pasa nada profesora, Granger nos mostraba el nuevo color de su cabello, quería preguntar si se veía bien – dijo Valeria quien parecía muy inocente, pues aun conservaba en sus manos el pollo que estaba comiendo

Señorita Granger, por favor vaya a lavarse el cabello – dijo McGonagall a Hermione y ella salía del gran comedor mientras todos los alumnos reían de la escena.

Parece que este año la competencia será muy difícil e interesante – dijo Logan al grupo de chicos mientras miraba a Valeria y como los demás Reavenclaw la felicitaban.

Yo pienso que será un gran año, mira que esto nunca se había visto – dijo Azura mientras miraba disimuladamente la mesa de Gryffindor

Me parece vergonzoso que comporten de esa manera, rebajarse al nivel de la sangre sucia – dijo Penélope mientras miraba la mesa de los profesores y ahí la veía hablando con Snape y Lupin, tan fresca, tan sincera.

_---Flash Back---_

Espero poder ayudarla en lo que crea necesario – dijo la chica de ojos violetas

Gracias, ya me habían dicho que contigo podría contar – dijo la mujer de cabello claro

No solo yo, hay cierto grupo de alumnos que apoyan su causa – dijo la chica mientras miraba a los ojos a la mujer con la que hablaba

¿Así que son más? – pregunto la mujer mientras miraba los ojos violetas de la chica

Así es, pero no hay que confiar demasiado – dijo la chica mientras miraba la cara tan tierna que tenia la mujer

Me aconsejaron no hablarte mucho, pues seria sospechoso – dijo la mujer mientras ambas observaba la tormenta

Lo se, también me comunicaron eso, me tengo que ir solo vine a presentarme – dijo la joven mientras salía de donde estaban

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

Es grandioso, ya no recordaba lo grande que era este colegio – decía la mujer que estaba entre Snape y Lupin quienes a pesar de todas sus diferencias y a pesar de tener un carácter tan diferente ambos parecían interesarse en esa mujer.

¿Hace cuanto estudio aquí? – pregunto Lupin mientras se servia mas puré de papa

Hace ya 10 años que estuve así, sentada – decía ella mientras señala al grupo de alumnos donde estaban Penélope, Draco, Triztán, Logan y los demás chicos – Era de las que se sentaban ahí y claro tenía muy buenos promedios en especial en pociones, DCAO y adivinación – me encantaban esas materias era muy buena en ellas.

Seguro debió ser de las preferidas del jefe de su casa – dijo Snape mientras Lupin y Snape peleaban por la atención de la maestra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eit Penélope – dijo Logan interceptando a la chica en el pasillo – acércate preciosa.

Claro, como si eso fuera a funcionar conmigo Logan – dijo la chica alejándose con Triztán.

Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo alcanzándolos y tomando a Penélope por la cintura – es un asunto importante, acerca de lo que te comente ayer.

Entiendo – dijo Penélope un poco molesta, pues había dicho que pasaría la hora con Triztán – lo siento pero tengo que resolver esto, puedes esperarme.

Claro, te esperare donde siempre, no tardes – dijo Triztán lanzando una mirada de odio hacia Logan.

No te preocupes te la regreso entera – dijo Logan con una amplia sonrisa mirando fijamente a Triztán y sin soltar la cintura de Penélope, extrañamente la chica no se había separado de él.

Y bien de que se trata – dijo ella colocándose frente a él.

Entonces, lograste hablar con ella – pregunto el chico sin más.

Si pero no me dijo mucho, después te diré los detalles – dijo ella intentando hacer las cosas rápido para aprovechar el tiempo.

Otra cosa, ayer en el expreso, que fue lo que te paso – dijo el chico acercándose mucho a Penélope, ella solo retrocedía lentamente.

De que hablas, como que qué me sucedió – dijo ella extrañada mientras seguía retrocediendo.

Hablo de tu mirada hacia Saulo y tu prima – le dijo sorprendiéndola mucho, había llegado hasta la pared, no se podía hacer hacia atrás o un lado, la había acorralado.

De que hablas, solo regañe a Valeria por rebajarse al nivel de Granger – contesto ella intentando desviarse del tema.

No me refiero a ese momento, sabes a que me refiero, cuando ellos estaban en sus cosas propias de pareja – dijo Logan mintiendo – desde ayer que son novios, no te lo dijo tu prima.

No me lo había dicho, gracias por la información – dijo Penélope intentando irse por un lado pero Logan la detuvo por la cintura.

Por que los mirabas de esa manera – le dijo el chico sin soltarla, ni siquiera estaba forcejeando, solo la detuvo.

No se a lo que te refieres, ahora déjame en paz, la gente pensara que tu y yo tenemos algo - el pasillo había comenzado a llenarse de gente que miraba la escena, que por lo bajo de la voz y las miradas parecía mas bien una platica que una discusión.

No hasta que me contestes – dijo acercándose mas a su cuerpo, ella por estar pegada a la pared no pudo hacer nada mas que intentar alejarlo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico.

Así que ya te conseguiste novio nuevo – dijo Meredith al acercarse a ellos, Neville venia junto a ella.

No preciosa, pero aun estoy disponible, digo por si acaso te interesa – le dijo Logan lanzando una de sus miradas de conquista.

Cierra la boca Fabela – dijo Neville molesto.

O que, me vas a hechizar Longbottom, pero si eres casi un Squib, no creo que logres realizar hechizo alguno – le contestó.

Quieres probar – dijo Neville sacando su varita y colocándola a la altura de la cara de Logan.

Neville por favor, no vale la pena – se acerco Valeria colocando una mano sobre el pecho del chico y con la otra intentaba bajar la mano con la que sostenía su varita, Neville no se aparto de Valeria.

Logan por favor, ya no provoques – se acerco Saulo a él.

Quítate Solari quieres – dijo Meredith intentando colocarse donde estaba la chica.

Claro, pero al menos yo hago algo por evitar el castigo de Neville, en cambio tu… vaya no dijiste nada – dirigiendo una mirada burlona, seguía sin quitar su mano de la mano de Neville quien se aferraba fuertemente a su varita y no dejaba de mirar a Logan.

¿Penélope estas bien, te esta molestando Logan? – pregunto Saulo quien noto un poco extraña la cara de ella.

¿Por qué te importa? – dijo Penélope, mientras salía de la esquina donde estaba acorralada – Te felicito, me alegra que al fin estés con mi prima. Ya Logan vámonos – dijo Penélope jalando al chico al ver a McGonagall acercarse al lugar.

El chico accedió lanzando una sonrisa a Meredith lo que hizo que Neville diera un paso hacia delante quedando más cerca de Valeria.

Tranquilo – dijo esta – ya se fue, no vale la pena meterse en problemas, no por tonterías – dijo arrastrando las palabras con toda intención, pues sabia lo que había ocasionado el problema.

Gracias Vale, tienes razón – dijo Neville dando un paso hacia atrás mirándola fijamente a los ojos, luego recordó a su novia y aparto su mano de la de ella.

Por nada "Nev" – dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal hacia Meredith y viendo al trío de oro detrás de ellos se acerco a Saulo y con la misma sonrisa y mirada pero ahora hacia Hermione se dirigió a Saulo – vámonos, tenemos dos horas para nosotros solos – lo tomo por la cintura y se retiraron.

Que sucedió con ustedes – dijo Hermione molesta.

Nada, el idiota de Fabela y sus comentarios sin lugar – dijo Meredith abrazando rápidamente a su novio y mirando a Ron.

Ahora que les dijo – pregunto Ron.

Pues me insulto pero "mi amor" me defendió – contesto la chica dando un beso a Neville pero mirando a Ron.

Así es el Neville, no deberías darle tanta importancia – dijo Harry – ha intentado acercarse a todas las chicas del colegio.

Creo que tienes razón Harry – dijo Neville – pero me dio tanto coraje que hablara así, además me insulto a mi también, pero ya no dejare que me afecte – tomo a Meredith por detrás de su cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella seguía mirando a Ron, pero este parecía indiferente siempre.

Ya van a empezar ustedes dos – dijo Ron – mejor nos vamos – se fue jalando a Harry por la túnica.

¿Que les pasa, ¿porque se van? – pregunto Neville a Meredith quien esos momentos había dejado de abrazar a su novio.

No lo se quizás tenga celos, o tal vez… - dijo Meredith sin completar la frase cuando Neville le dio un beso – Neville, todos nos ven – dijo la chica cuando impuso distancia entre ella y su novio – Te veo luego tengo que ir a hacer algo – dijo Meredith quien se iba del lugar dejando a Neville de pie en el pasillo mientras los demás alumnos salían del sus clases

¿Y a ella que le pasa? No importaaun así la quiero – se dijo Neville mientras comenzaba su andaza por el lado contrario de donde se alejaba Med.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Porque tarda tanto? – se preguntaba mientras caminaba de un sitio a otro – seguro que ese idiota lo hizo a propósito, ya sabe que es el único tiempo del día que puedo verla, porque mas tarde me será imposible – se decía así mismo mientras seguía caminando de un sitio a otro

Quieres calmarte, vas a hacer pozo – dijo un chico rubio quien permanecía sentado en un tronco pero a cierta distancia.

¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Triztán al chico rubio que se encontraba en el lugar secreto de él y su amiga.

Lo mismo que tu, la espero a ella, a la princesa – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al chico de cabello castaño.

¿Te cito aquí? ¿Y como es que sabes que ella va estar aquí? – dijo Triztán quien no creía que su princesa revelara su lugar secreto.

No, ella no me lo dijo, es algo que sabemos casi todos, que después de la hora de la comida tu y ella siempre están juntos… aunque no se para que si ella ni te ve, no de la manera que tu quieres – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Triztán provocándolo.

Ella es alguien especial, más especial que con las que te metes – dijo el chico seguro de sus palabras.

¿De quien hablan? – pregunto la chica de quien hablaba y que en esos momentos llegaba junto con Logan – vaya pensé que esto era secreto – dijo la chica mirando a Triztán.

Lo era pero… - no termino de hablar antes de que el rubio lo interrumpiera.

Es que, quería verte princesa, y Triztán me dijo que también te estaba esperando y que aquí te vería él – dijo el rubio acercándose y tomando la mano de ella – espero no te moleste – dijo el rubio le sonreía a la chica.

No, solo que… - trataba de decir pero miraba fijamente a Triztán si bien Logan había notado su mirada no podía dejar que de nuevo se diera cuenta, que notara que algo le pasaba – esta bien de que querías hablarme – dijo ella y sin pensarlo de nuevo su mirada fue fría.

¿Quieres que lo haga aquí? – pregunto Draco a la chica pues en el mismo lugar estaban Logan y Triztán para mala suerte de ella, Logan no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

Por desgracia compañeros y digo no es que quiera interrumpirlos pero tenemos clase solo hay 5 minutos libres y son lo suficiente para ir de regreso al colegio – dijo Logan mirando a la pareja.

No hubiera tardado tanto si… en la noche hablamos, me disculpan – dijo la chica mientras se iba del lugar dejando a sus amigos solos.

Creo que la princesa huyo – dijo Logan mientras se reía de que Penélope los hubiera dejado ahí solos – bien los dejo yo también tengo clase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Ahora que clase tienes? – pregunto Valeria a su amigo mientras salían del salón donde se encontraban

Tengo Transformaciones ¿y tu cual tienes linda? – pregunto Saulo mientras comenzaban a andar por el pasillo para dirigirse al salón de Transformaciones

Yo tengo Herbología, transformaciones la llevo hasta mañana – dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia los invernaderos – ¿vas por mi o vengo a buscarte? – pregunto Valeria a su amigo

Pues… - apenas iba a contestar Saulo cuando alguien mas contesto por él

Vale, no debes dejar solo a tu novio, te lo pueden robar, pero no te preocupes que el va por ti – dijo Penélope mientras entraba al salón y dejaba de pie a Valeria y a Saulo

¿Y ahora esta que le pasa? – pregunto Valeria a Saulo con una cara de sorprendida

No lo se – dijo Saulo quien también se asombro de la manera en que había contestado Penélope

Seguro que esta celosa ¡oh! Creo que eso es bueno – dijo con una sonrisa- ¿sigues aquí? – agitando su mano frente a la cara de su amigo – pregúntale que le pasa – le dijo mientras se iba y Saulo entraba al salón

0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0

¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, porque si te descubren… – decía una castaña a una chica rubia que llevaba una cinta de color amarillo en su cabello.

Claro que estoy segura, además le servirá de lección – contesto Meredith a su amiga – quiero que le quede bien en claro que el es mió y no tiene porque interferir entre nosotros – dijo mientras doblaba una nota

Tienes razón que sepa que no permitirás que se acerque a él, además si ya tiene a Saulo porque le habla a Neville – dijo la castaña mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscando a un inocente alumno…

¿Si ya tiene a Saulo? – pregunto Meredith

Si, Fabela dijo que ya son novios, y ya sabes que el es amigo cercano de Saulo – contesto Hermione

El parece perfecto – dijo Meredith mientras señala a un chico de la casa de Hufflepuff el cual era 3 años mas pequeño que ellas – hola Antúa – dijo Meredith quien sabia moverse entre los chicos al saberse bonita.

Ho…ho… hola Meredith – dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba de frente a ellas

¿Como estas? Sabes se que te aprecio, aunque casi no tenemos contacto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – decía Med mientras jugaba con el cabello del niño, mientras Hermione permanecía a distancia y se asombraba de lo fácil que se le hacían las cosas a ella

Si, claro yo se lo entrego – dijo el mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo y Med se daba la media vuelta y veía de frente a Hermione

Ves lo fácil que es, además él esta bajo la tutela de Neville, así ella no sospechara nada – dijo Meredith mientras ambas chicas se dirigían a su clase

Definitivamente este año será muy entretenido – dijo Hermione entre risas mientras cambiaban de pasillo

0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0

La verdad es que es muy linda – dijo Lupin mientras veía a un pez que se paseaba por unas plantas marinas

¿Quién es linda, profesor? – pregunto un chico de cabello tan negro como la noche

Ha… Harry, ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto Lupin queriendo ocultar lo que había dicho

Tengo esta clase libre y quiero saber si este año de nuevo tendré clases especiales – contesto el chico

0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0

Saulo entro al aula de transformaciones y la vio sentada, estaba sola así que corrió antes que alguien mas llegara y se sentó junto a ella – hola, no esta ocupado verdad – le dijo de manera muy dulce.

Por el momento no, que quieres – contesto ella fríamente

Bueno es que no me contestaste en el pasillo – dijo él – te estaba molestando Logan.

Y yo te pregunte que si te importaba y tu tampoco contestaste – replico la chica.

Por favor linda, no seas así conmigo, me importa, claro que si, se lo pesado que puede ser Logan con las chicas – decía el mirándola fijamente pero la chica parecía rehusarse a dirigirle la mirada a él.

Pues si ya sabes lo pesado que puede ser, creo que tu pregunta sobra, ¿o no? – contesto ella.

Si, tienes razón, si quieres hablo con él, para que ya no te moleste – le contesto, con el mismo tono de dulzura.

Para que, Logan siempre será Logan – dijo Penélope mientras comenzaba a ojear el libro de texto de esa materia

A menos que se enamore… la gente enamorada cambia no sabias – dijo tomando la cara de Penélope y la giró hacia él.

Creo que si – dijo ella apartando su mano – escúchame, Valeria es mi prima y no pienso dejar que le hagan daño – le dijo mirándolo muy seriamente.

No se a lo que te refieres, pero puedes tener la seguridad que nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a Vale, la quiero muchísimo – contestó el con un semblante muy serio.

Entonces a que estas jugando – preguntó molesta.

¿Jugando? A nada, te puedo hacer una pregunta – le dijo él sin cambiar su tono de voz.

¿Que es lo que quieres saber? – contesto mirándolo nuevamente.

A que te referías en el pasillo cuando dijiste a Vale que cuidara a su novio – pregunto él con mucha curiosidad.

No te hagas el inocente, Logan me lo contó todo – contesto Penélope.

Pero… - no pudo terminar por que McGonagall llego al aula, al terminar la clase Penélope salio corriendo del salón sin dar oportunidad a Saulo de seguir hablando con ella

0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0

Adelante preciosa – dijo Logan al abrir la puerta del invernadero para que pasara Valeria.

Gracias Logan – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿tienes Herbología?

Mmm no, solo vine a buscarte – dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa – espero que no te moleste – su tono era muy diferente al que usaba con las demás chicas.

Y se puede saber a que debo el honor – pregunto Valeria pues era muy extraño que Logan se comportara de esa manera.

Solo quería venir a verte, es que me parece que eres muy linda – decía el con un semblante muy serio.

Ay por favor Logan, crees que no conozco todos tus trucos, eso es lo que le dices a las demás chicas, no se que es lo que pretendes, peri debes hacer algo mejor, yo no caeré como ellas – respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Bueno, no perdía nada con intentar verdad – dijo el chico sintiéndose algo derrotado.

Creo que tendrás que mejorar esas líneas si quieres que alguien como yo caiga – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ya sabemos lo que dirás.

Ahh… pero no saben lo que haré – dijo armándose de valor y tomando a Valeria por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

Por favor Logan – dijo ella apartándose de él – ya te dije que conmigo no funcionara, por que no vas a enamorar a alguna Hufflepuff, ellas son tontas.

Quizá tengas razón – y se dirigió de regreso al castillo.

Esta actuando muy extraño – se dijo en voz alta.

¿Quien esta extraño? – pregunto Leonard.

¡Ahh! me asustaste Leo, no sabia que estabas ahí – contesto ella

Bueno pero aun no me contestas – insistió

Logan, no se que le sucede – dijo ella – de repente se acerca a mi con sus clásicas líneas, y pretende que caiga como las demás niñas tontas

Ahh ya veo – contesto el chico – de eso se trataba entonces…

Dijiste algo – pregunto ella

No, nada, te hablan Vale – dijo señalando hacia atrás de la chica, estaba un chico del 4to curso mirando fijamente a la chica.

Ella volteo y el chico solo extendió la mano, tenía una nota en ella y cuando la chica la tomo se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección opuesta a ella – eh, gracias – grito ella, pero pareció no haber escuchado. Enseguida desdoblo la nota y la leyo

"_Te veo en el lago al final de Encantamientos"_

Y esto – dijo mirando a Leonard.

No me mires a mí, yo te lo habría dicho, o dado personalmente – contesto – quizá quien te la mande quiere que permanezca en secreto

Oh, puede que sea de… - su cara se ilumino y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, instintivamente dirigió su mirada a cierto Gryffindor que se encontraba charlando con la profesora Sprout, el chico también volteó hacia donde estaba ella y le regalo una sonrisa.

Vaya, alguien debe tenerte muy ilusionada para que actúes así – le dijo Leo.

Eh, no, es que creo, que ya se de quien es – contesto aun sonriendo.

Hermione miraba a Valeria con una mirada de odio, y noto cuando la chica recibió la nota y dirigió la mirada a Neville y le sonrió – entonces si cayo – pensó en voz alta.

¿Quien cayo Herms? – pregunto Ron.

Eh, nadie, caer… quien hablo de caer – dijo ella nerviosa – Harry por que llegas hasta ahorita – pregunto ella.

Es que estaba con Ginny, además Neville siempre entretiene a la profesora Sprout antes de clase – contesto el moreno.

Y si estabas con Ginny por que vienes tan extraño – dijo la chica.

Si que paso Harry – dijo el pelirrojo.

Eh nada, es que ella esta muy extraña, no se que le sucede – contestó – últimamente esta muy distante, parece como si quisiera estar con alguien mas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Genial, ¿que demonios te sucede? Cuando empezaste a sentir algo, muchas veces dijiste que no caerías en esos juegos, que tonta eres… no aun es tiempo de cambiar todo esto y puedo hacer su vida miserable solo es cuestión de buscar quien me puede ayudar a hacerlo, ver su sufrimiento… eso seria genial y lo mejor de todo es que solo yo lo sabría y en cierto modo me puedo vengar de dos a la vez – pensaba una chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con alguien

¡Hey! ¿Que hay de nuevo Penélope? – dijo Leonard mientras veía a la chica

Nada, ya sabes buscando el salón de… ¿Qué clase tienes Leonard? – pregunto ella pues aun no sabia con quien tendría la clase de encantamientos

Voy al salón de encantamientos – dijo el chico mientras ambos caminaban en la misma dirección

Sabes yo también tengo esa clase es bueno saber que alguien conocido este conmigo, eso significa que no estaré sola – dijo la chica mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sincera a Leonard

Sola… pero tu nunca estas sola Penélope, siempre hay alguien contigo, eres una chica muy popular igual que tu prima – dijo Leonard mientras entraban al salón

Si, quizás, pero no todos son de mi agrado… es mejor que haya alguien con quien me lleve bien y que sea mi amigo en una clase larga – dijo la chica mientras ambos entraban al salón.

Si tu lo dices, yo con gusto te acompaño – le dijo Leo extendiéndole una de sus mejores miradas y sonrisas.

Gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – contesto Penélope, había ideado el plan perfecto.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	3. Salida a Hogsmeade

**Hola, nuevamente mi prima y yo dejando un capi mas para que lo lean y por favor dejen su review**

**Capitulo 3: Salida a Hogsmeade**

Se lo creyó completito, incluso le vi una cara de felicidad – decía Hermione a una chica rubia mientras ambas caminaban en busca de un nuevo salón

En serio, me habría encantado ver su rostro en esos momentos – decía la rubia mientras seguían andado por el pasillo en busca del salón de encantamientos

¡Hey, Hermione espera! – gritaba un chico de cabello tan negro como la noche mientras se acercaba a ella

Que sucede Harry – dijo la castaña mientras ella y su amiga se detenían

Nada, es que también llevare la clase de encantamientos con ustedes ¿recuerdas? Ron y Neville vienen ahorita – decía Harry mientras ya el trío emprendía el camino hacia el salón

¿Y donde esta Ron? – pregunto Meredith sin mostrar su disimulo por querer saberlo – ah y claro también Neville – dijo recordando que ella era la novia de Neville

Se retrazaron en Herbología – contesto Harry

Se retrazó Ron en Herbología – pregunto Meredith sorprendida

Si, la profesora Sprout los retuvo, ambos tendrán deberes extras por no poner atención, bueno… por pelear en clase – dijo Harry mientras el trío entraba al salón para encontrarse que este año las cuatro casas llevarían esa clase juntas, estaban Leonard, Draco, Triztán y Penélope

Genial esta clase no podía estar completa si la sangre sucia no estaba en el salón- dijo Penélope mientras los demás reían

Ignóralos Herms – dijo Harry mientras los tres tomaban asiento

Vaya mejor guardamos silencio, San Potter ha hablado – dijo Malfoy quien de nuevo causo la risa de cierto grupo de Slytherins que se encontraban ahí

¿Entonces dime Saulo que mas te dijo Penny? – pregunto Valeria a su amigo mientras también iban en busca de un nuevo salón.

¿Como la llamaste? – pregunto Saulo pues nunca había escuchado que su mejor amiga llamara de ese modo a su prima.

Penny así le decíamos cuando era niña, era muy diferente a como es ahora era muy dulce, pero después que… – se detuvo antes de seguir hablando – bueno el caso es que un día nos pidió que la dejáramos de llamar de esa manera y que la llamáramos por su nombre completo aunque mi tía, mi primo y yo insistimos en llamarla Penny, aunque le moleste – decía Valeria mientras daban vuelta en un corredor para entrar al salón.

Dentro del salón estaban Penélope y los demás Slytherin, estaban también Leonard, conversando con Paris y en otra esquina el trío de oro, Neville y Meredith, obviamente separados por un lado los Gryffindor's y Hufflepuff's y por el otro Slytherin's y Reavenclaw's, tan pronto entro al aula Valeria dirigió la mirada hacia Neville que estaba abrazando a Meredith quien al verla entrar le dio un beso a su novio, justo estaba apunto de ir hacia ellos cuando siente que alguien la jala fuertemente de su brazo haciéndola apartar la mirada y soltar a su amigo.

¡¡Ouch!! Es mi brazo sabias y duele... que quieres – le dijo al reconocer a la persona que la jalo, Penélope.

Sabes es curioso que menciones tu brazo... ¿Se puede saber que pretendes Vale? – dijo Penélope.

Mi brazo… pues si, como no lo voy a mencionar si lo jalaste... y muy fuerte, pero... haber espérame ¿como que qué pretendo? ¿Pretender de qué? – le contesto confusa, no sabia a que venia esa platica.

¿Porque navegas con la bandera de "solo somos amigos" cuando tu y él evidentemente son algo más que eso? - dijo Penélope mientras Saulo las observaba sin saber a ciencia cierta de que hablaban.

¿Navegar con la bandera de qué? Se puede saber de que estas hablando Penny, ¿que te pasa? - le contesto ella, pues si bien la había tomado por sorpresa aun no comprendía bien que era lo que tenia a su prima en esa actitud – somos algo mas, ¿quienes? - no solo Saulo, los Slytherins también las miraban pues Penélope se paro dejándolos con la palabra en la boca y sin dar explicación alguna.

Sabes odio esta situación... ¿Eres o no novia de Saulo? - dijo como es su costumbre sin darle vueltas al asunto

Yo... novia de Saulo... claro – le dijo en tono irónico – no lo sabias desde primer curso, es el rumor que ha corrido por el castillo desde que entramos y es tan cierto como que tu eres novia de Triztán – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la boca – por favor, sabes perfectamente que entre él y yo no hay nada, y menos sabiendo… pero... ¿por que es tanto tu interés? – le pregunto con una mirada de "ya se por donde va esto"

Logan lo esta publicando por todos lados, me lo dijo en el pasillo, además ¿qué no se suponía que tu te interesabas por alguien más? Deberías de aclarar la situación y no solo por que te lo diga yo si no por Neville, claro asumiendo que en verdad te interesa – contesto Penélope un poco exaltada

Ahh y supones que alguien tomara en serio lo que dice Logan - dijo cruzándose de brazos y profundizando su mirada en los ojos de su prima - y mis intereses amorosos… bueno, en eso ya llevo la delantera - hizo una gran pausa y luego como si de repente el cielo la hubiera iluminado - claro por eso lo que nos dijiste, estas celosa - dijo casi carcajeándose - debo agradecer la intromisión de Logan sabes, me fue de mucha ayuda

Si claro ardo en celos y me muero de la rabia... no seas tonta te lo digo porque bueno, Logan tiene sus maneras de convencer a las chicas, además hay que ver que hay alguien que se interesa ya por Saulo, ¿sabes? Pero no es algo que me importe cumplí con decírtelo – contesto ante el comentario de su prima.

Claro, me lo dijiste por cumplir, y tanta era tu urgencia "de cumplir" que casi me desprendes el brazo y tienes esa mirada en los ojos – dijo remarcando las palabras – alguien que "obviamente no eres tu" por que todos sabemos lo que piensas acerca del romanticismo y todas las demás cosas estúpidas que involucra; se interesa en Saulo – si había algo que le encantaba era ver la expresión de su prima ante ese tipo de comentarios, ahora que se los dirigiera justo a ella; ver su expresión que por mas que pretendía no podía permanecer indiferente – acéptalo te gusta Saulo, por mi adelante – dijo haciendo un ademán en señal de "pasa" – él es mi amigo nada mas.

¿No cambias, verdad? – le dijo volviendo a su postura fría con que inicio la conversación – Bien te explico a mi la verdad Saulo no me interesa para nada, podemos decir que hay alguien más, obvio no te diré quien es. Ahora sabes en cuestión del romanticismo simplemente no me agrada perder el tiempo con Idioteces – decía haciendo gestos al referirse al romanticismo y manteniendo esa postura de frialdad que bien le conocía su prima.

Cambiar, no para nada, me encanta ser como soy... en cuanto a lo de Saulo tengo mis reservas sabes – dijo entrecerrando los ojos un poco – hay algo en ti que no me convence, pero mientras "esa persona" – recalcó – no diga ni haga nada, por mi que el rumor corra, ya ha sido así los últimos años – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Saulo y los demás que ya habían dejado de mirarlas.

¿Porque te fuiste princesa? - pregunto Triztán a Penélope cuando ésta regreso a su lugar.

¡Que te importa! - decía Penélope al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se buscaba un lugar en el salón

Creo que no le gusta que la cuestionen - dijo Draco mientras tomaba su asiento

Hablabas con ella acerca de lo que te dije – pregunto Logan a Penélope – no pudiste resistir la tentación y querías saber la verdad.

¿Logan no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Toda la semana me has estado fastidiando - decía Penélope con una fría mirada y mostrando gran enojo en su voz

¿Sabes? Deberías de buscarte a alguien porque tienes un carácter de los mil diablos - dijo Logan mientras salía del alcance de Penélope

De que hablabas con Penélope - preguntó Saulo a Valeria cuando llego junto con él.

De nada – dijo y miro hacia Neville que seguía con Meredith – cosas de chicas.

Bien alumnos, este día analizaremos un encantamiento que se llama burbuja, este encantamiento sirve para levitar cosas y a la vez protegerlas. El único problema que presenta encantamiento es que para realizarlo necesitamos trabajar en parejas, se que no les agrada pero, en esta ocasión no hay otra forma de hacerlo – dijo el maestro Flitweek mientras tomaba la lista y comenzaba nombrar a los alumnos – Bien la señorita Solari trabajara con Fabela, La Señorita Treaux trabaja con Weasley, La señorita Granger trabajara con el joven Malfoy, Potter lo hará con Mozferh, La señorita Massarani lo hará con el joven Docal… y así sucesivamente el maestro termino por ponerlos a todos por parejas muchos parecían contentos pues les había tocado alguien de su agrado pero otros parecía que no les había gustado su pareja asignada, al fin termino la clase y muchos salieron corriendo del aula.

¡Vale! Espera – gritaba Saulo a la chica mientras trataba de darle alcance

Te veo luego Saulo, tengo algo que hacer – grito Valeria emocionada desde lejos mientras él se quedaba el en el pasillo

Vaya parece que te han abandonado – dijo Penélope mientras pasaba a su lado

Y tú porque estas tan solita, te acompaño a algún lado – dijo Saulo quien creyó que era un buen momento para reanudar la platica que dejaron pendiente

No, yo nunca estoy sola, de hecho me están esperando – decía Penélope al tiempo que se detenía y miraba de frente a Saulo

A sí y se puede saber quien te espera – dijo Saulo mientras se acercaba la chica pues algo dentro de él le decía que era lo indicado

Pues… - dijo Penélope mientras completó la distancia que había entre ambos – me espera Leonard – dijo la chica mientras se daba la media vuelta y dejaba a Saulo de pie en el corredor.

Si ya lo veo, seguro que este semestre es tuya – dijo Logan mientras se ponía al lado a Saulo y ambos veían como se alejaba Penélope.

Logan, quieres por favor comportarte como un ser humano – le dijo Saulo molesto, era su amigo y últimamente se comportaba como si fueran rivales.

Tranquilízate, seguro que si no es ella te quedas con Vale – le contesto Logan con un tono agresivo, dejándolo parado en el pasillo

0o0o0

¿Por que querías que estuviéramos precisamente aquí linda? – pregunto Neville a Meredith cuando ambos estaban a orillas del lago negro.

Es que quería estar aquí estar aquí contigo, aquí hay mucha privacidad y podemos estar solos – dijo Med mientras veía hacia los árboles – esta semana con el inicio de clases y demás casi no hemos podidos estar solos – dijo Med mientras abrazaba a Neville. Valeria llego estaba a punto de saludar a Neville cuando escuchó lo que hablaban

Si linda, tienes razón, lamento no poder verte como antes pero ya sabes como es todo esto – le dijo tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su pecho – seguro a final de mes nos veremos más, en lo que nos acoplamos a las clases.

¿Nev, me quieres? – pregunto Med mientras lo abrazaba, pues ella ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Valeria.

Claro que te quiero linda, si no te quisiera crees que estaría aquí contigo – decía Neville mientras besaba a Med – nunca me separare de ti, te quiero muchísimo Med.

Eres realmente especial Neville… - fue lo ultimo que oyó Valeria antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, al salir piso una rama rota que estaba en el suelo con la que casi se tropieza, lo que hizo que Neville se diera cuenta que había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

¡Valeria! – dijo Neville – que estaba haciendo aquí.

Y que te importa esa – dijo Meredith algo indignada.

No lo puedo creer, como es que pudo hacer eso, por que lo hizo – decía Valeria mientras corría hacia el castillo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, su rostro estaba cubierto por las lagrimas – no lo creo, él no debió, yo… yo – no pudo terminar de decir las palabras, el llanto además de cubrir su rostro hacia que su voz se cortara, era demasiado el daño, muchos alumnos la vieron correr atravesando el castillo sin detenerse hasta que hubo llegado a las sala de Reavenclaw fue cuando se detuvo, sabia que no habría nadie a esa hora, generalmente salían a hacer los deberes al jardín o en la biblioteca. Se quedo sola, acomodada en uno de los sillones mirando fijamente hacia la nada, hasta que llego la hora de cenar, fue cuando se dispuso a salir y dirigirse al gran comedor.

0o0o0

Bien entonces te veo mañana Leonard – dijo Penélope mientras se iba a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin.

Es genial – dijo Leonard mientras la veía como se alejaba

¿Quién o que es genial Leo? – pregunto Valeria al llegar al lado de Leonard, quería disimular lo que sentía pero sus ojos la delataban, estaban muy hinchados de tanto llanto.

Ella – decía Leo mientras señalaba hacia donde se había sentado Penélope – ¿Que te ocurre Vale, estas bien? tienes los ojos muy hinchados – dijo el chico mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa

Nada, la verdad no quiero hablar del tema, que te ocurre Saulo tuviste un mal día – dijo Valeria cuando ella y Leonard se sentaron en la mesa

La verdad sí, pero ahora no linda, no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Saulo sabía de antemano que Valeria haría lo posible por saber que le sucedía.

Vaya parece que él único que tuvo una buena tarde fui yo – dijo Leonard mientras miraba la mesa de Slytherin con una sonrisa en la boca y de nuevo volvía a mirar el banquete que tenía delante de él.

0o0o0

Puedes decirle a mi Lord todo esta sucediendo como lo pidió – tengo la confianza de todo el profesorado y de los alumnos

Y como vas con él y con su protector – aun no he tenido clase con él, pero con su protector ya he hablado y parece que me tiene suficiente confianza, también hay un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin que… - decía la figura mientras hablaba por lo bajo con alguien

De ellos no debemos de hablar, aun no es el momento, pronto comenzaran con su encargo y será cuando nos comuniques como se desarrolla el plan, recuerda que nos tienes que mantener informados de todo – decía aquella voz mientras la sobra desaparecía

Así lo haré – fue lo ultimo que se escucho en ese lugar.

0o0o0

Entonces ya esta hecho – preguntó Hermione a Meredith – que hizo.

Si, todo salio de maravilla, la muy tonta cayo, salio corriendo, seguro que iba llorando, no viste como estaba en el comedor.

Si me di cuenta, no pensé que fuera por eso – contesto la castaña.

Lo malo fue que… no debo estar loca – dijo Meredith

Malo que – pregunto Hermione.

Nada, olvídalo no puede ser – dijo la rubia.

Ginny a donde vas – pregunto Hermione cuando las paso casi corriendo.

Eh, no a ningún lado – contesto la pelirroja – es que… es que no quería estar con Harry.

Ginny, tu de verdad quieres a Harry – pregunto la rubia.

Med, no se que contestar, si lo quiero pero no estoy segura de sentir lo mismo que él, hay alguien mas que me gusta y creo que yo le gusto también – contestó.

¿Y se puede saber quien es? – preguntó Hermione – no es justo que juegues así con los sentimientos de alguien mas, si tu no lo quieres deberías decírselo.

Meredith solo dirigió su mirada al suelo aparentando no haber escuchado el comentario de Hermione.

Pero Herms, como puedo decirle que no siento lo mismo que él – pregunto Ginny – no es nada fácil, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no tienes una pareja.

Así es, para ti es tan fácil – respondió Med.

Gracias "amigas" sabia que podía contar con ustedes – les dijo Hermione dando media vuelta y dejándolas solas en el pasillo.

0o0o0

Habían pasado algunos días mas, seria la salida a Hogsmeade de los alumnos y todos estaban emocionados, siempre era muy esperado ese día, las cosas entre los alumnos seguían igual, entre los Slytherins Draco se había intentado acercar a Penélope pero esta se la pasaba mucho tiempo con Leonard, y Logan parecía sombra de todos pues aparecía en el momento que estaban en cuestiones importantes.

Valeria seguía aun muy triste y dolida por lo que había pasado con Neville, y Saulo miraba de mala gana y hablaba de mala manera con Leonard, Hermione seguía aun resentida con Meredith y Ginny, pues no le había gustado nada el comentario que le habían hecho.

Ron aun seguía viéndose a escondidas con Azura, lo que hacia molestar mucho a Med pues nunca podía estar con él, y Neville mostraba algo de preocupación pues Meredith actuaba muy extraña en ocasiones muy bien y otras veces parecía no querer que se le acercara.

Saulo, a donde iremos hoy, que vamos a hacer en Hogsmeade – pregunto Valeria.

¿No lo se, que te apetece hacer linda? – contesto.

Quiero estar en algún lugar donde pueda estar a solas, que no pase mucha gente.

Perfecto entonces buscaremos algún lugar te parece – le dijo Saulo dando un beso en su mejilla, pues había visto un destello de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

Si, me parece bien – contesto agradeciendo el gesto de Saulo apenas se iba a acomodar en el sillón con él cuando entro Leo.

Hola chicos – dijo Leonard al entrar.

Hola Leo, donde estabas… espera déjame adivinar, con Penélope – le dijo Saulo un poco molesto y levantándose del sillón.

Claro que no Saulo, estaba… en la biblioteca – contesto evadiendo a Saulo.

Ah si… pero tus deberes los habías terminado ya, al menos eso dijiste toda la semana, que estabas en la biblioteca terminando los deberes – le dijo molesto.

Bueno, es que me había faltado por terminar algo pero creo que ya quedo listo.

Entonces que harás en Hogsmeade, saldrás al tres escobas con nosotros – dijo sin pensar que había prometido a Valeria estar con ella.

Saulo – dijo ella en un tono un poco reclamante – no se supone que…

No… iré con Paris, necesitamos hacer algo que nos pidieron nuestros padres – dijo rápidamente Leo.

Que lástima – dijo Saulo.

Bien parece que estarás ocupado Saulo, mejor me adelanto – dijo Vale al ver que Saulo, había decido que iría al 3 escobas.

¿Seguro, que estarás con Parias, Leo? – dijo Saulo sin poder evitar en su voz un tono de sarcasmo

Claro, es más mejor me voy, Luego hablamos – dijo Leo saliendo de la sala común de Reavenclaw

Bien pues vámonos linda – dijo Saulo a Vale, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí – ¿Vale donde estas? – dijo Saulo mientras la buscaba por la sala

0o0o0

Esta tarde podremos salir al fin – dijo Harry a Hermione pues ambos estaban solos – Sabes Herms he notado muy extraña a Ginny, ¿sabes si le pasa algo? – pregunto Harry a su amiga pues sabia que ella sabia lo que le pasaba a Ginny

Pues la verdad, no he hablado con ella – decía la castaña mientras Ginny venia bajando por las escaleras – y sabes mejor me voy no quiero verla.

¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Ginny a chico pues tenia que poner fin a la situación

0o0o0o0o0

Entonces con quien estarás Penélope – pregunto Azura, quien iba más delante junto con Penélope.

La verdad es que no tengo humor de soportarlos a ninguno – dijo Penélope mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta.

¿Ni siquiera a Triztán? Vaya todo parece indicar que no tuviste una buena noche – decía Azura mientras sacaban la vuelta a un grupo de alumnos de 5to año.

La verdad es que prefiero estar sola. Sabes, creo que mejor me adelanto antes de que se aparezcan - decía Penélope mientras se adelantaba y dejaba a Azura sola.

o0o0o

¿Ron, que harás en Hogsmeade? - pregunto Hermione a su amigo al verlo solo

Creo que iré, a ver la nueva tienda de dulces - dijo Ron mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada - Y tu que harás, ¿iras con Meredith y Ginny en algún lado? - pregunto el chico pues no tenia muchas ganas de hablar

No, no tengo muchos ánimos de estar con ellas, además seguro que estarán con sus novios – dijo recordando su ultima conversación, pues desde ese día no había hablado mucho con ellas - quiero estar sola tal vez vaya a la librería - decía la chica mientras seguían caminado hacia el pueblo

Los alumnos que ya había asistido a Hogsmeade, parecían muy tranquilos muchos iban más adelante que Flinch pues ya conocían el camino al pueblo, pero los alumnos que era su primera vez estaba nerviosos y emocionados, pero seguían muy lentamente a Flinch pues sabia que si lo desobedecían seguro no asistirían la próxima vez. Cuando llegaron rápidamente los alumnos se distribuyeron por el pueblo muchos fueron a las 3 escobas, otros prefirieron ir a conocer la nueva tienda de dulces, mientras que otros preferían mirar los aparadores o solo pasear libres por el pueblo.

¡Azura! - gritaba un chico de cabello negro

¡Ah! eres tú - dijo Azura sin mucha emoción en su voz al ver a Triztán

Pues si soy yo, dime ¿a quien esperabas? - dijo Triztán mirando a los ojos a Azura

No, a nadie, solo se me hizo extraño por que tu siempre estas con Penélope, que haces aquí solo? ¿Qué paso, se te desapareció o simplemente se esta escondiendo de ti? - dijo la chica provocando el enojo de Triztán

Sabes te crees muy inteligente... - dijo Triztán mientras tomaba su cara con sus dedos y la presionaba contra la pared

Me lastimas - dijo Azura mientras a lo lejos veía a Ron

Hey Darkness ¡Déjala! - grito Ron sin poder contenerse lo cual hizo que varios alumnos voltearan a ver la situación entre ellos estaba Meredith y Neville

Vaya parece que le interesas a la comadreja - dijo Triztán mientras veía como Ron se acercaba a ellos

Que no escuchaste, que la dejes - decía Ron mientras obligaba a que Triztán la soltara

Gracias - dijo en un susurro Azura

No te preocupes comadreja, no la iba a lastimar, solo quería jugar con ella - dijo Triztán mientras Azura dirigía su mirada entre él y Ron

Saben pueden seguir con sus juegos de machos, mejor me voy y en otra ocasión Weasley no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos - dijo Azura lo cual le dolió más a ella que a Ron

o0o0o

Que bonita es - decía Penélope mientras miraba unas rosas hechas de azúcar roja, blanca y rosa

Si son lindas pero al lado tuyo, pierden su belleza - dijo un chico a espaldas de ella lo que provoco que ella volteara a verlo pues no tenia idea de quien era - ¿te gustan?

Ah Leonard, me sorprendiste, gracias por el cumplido - dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia unos chocolates de colores - sabes creo que comprare unos chocolates - y se perdía entre el grupo de alumnos

0o0o0

Logan caminaba por entre el pueblo, pues había visto a Saulo solo y se preguntaba donde estaría Valeria, camino por entre los alrededores hasta que la encontró, en el bosque con la mirada perdida en la casa de los gritos.

¿Que haces linda? - le pregunto al acercarse a ella

Ah, Logan no, nada, solo quise estar sola un momento - dijo Vale mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – se puede saber que haces aquí solo, donde esta tu nueva conquista - pregunto Vale tratando de ser fuerte

Te estaba buscando, tu me importas mas que cualquiera de mis "conquistas" asi como tu las llamas - dijo Logan mientras tomaba asiento junto a Vale

Gracias Logan – le dijo ella su boca intentaba asomar una sonrisa pero no pudo y sus ojos dejaron escapar una lagrima.

Por que lloras, alguien te lastimó – pregunto Logan limpiando delicadamente la mejilla por la que resbalaba esa lagrima y colocándose frente a ella.

Por nada, es que me decepcione de alguien, pensé que era especial y resulto no serlo en absoluto – dijo ella nuevamente las lagrimas caían a caudales por sus ojos, Logan solo se quedó ahí, escuchándola dejándola desahogarse.

0o0o0

Harry, por favor tienes que entenderlo - decía Ginny al chico mientras estaban solos

Como quieres que lo entienda, se supone que debo aceptar el hecho de que de un dia para otro ya no sientes nada por mi, por nosotros - dijo Harry mientras en su rostro comenzaba a tornarse tenso y aparecía un gran enojo en él.

No fue de un día para otro, podemos decir que la rutina acabo con la relación - dijo Ginny mientras miraba Harry a los ojos - por favor entiéndelo, es mejor para ambos así ya no te lastimo - dijo Ginny mientras dejaba solo a Harry

La rutina… si tu lo dices, solo tienes que saber que de esta manera me lastimas mas, como esperas que entienda que la mujer que amo ya no me ama más - dijo Harry mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar, apenas llevaba unos cuantos pasos cuando se encontró con Logan y Valeria - ¿Que no se supone que ustedes dos se odiaban? - pregunto Harry a los chicos pues cuando no estaba Hermione con él Vale se comportaba muy bien con él.

Pues las cosas pueden cambiar verdad - dijo Vale mientras Logan la tomaba de la mano y acariciaba delicadamente su rostro para limpiar el rastro de lagrimas sin que Harry se diera cuenta de ellas y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Si en eso tienes razón Vale, suerte en el juego de mañana - dijo Harry mientras caminaba cabizbajo hacia el castillo

Gracias Logan – dijo mirando a su compañero mientras nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaban a invadirla

0o0o0

Princesa espera - decía Leonard mientras daba alcance al caminar de Penélope

Dime Leo - dijo Penélope que llevaba una bolsa llena de chocolates – tienes que probar esto - dijo Penélope mientras le daba a probar un trozo del chocolate que ella estaba comiendo - ¿verdad que esta delicioso?

Tienes razón están deliciosos – dijo apenas paso el bocado – mira, esto es para tí - le dijo extendiendo en su mano las 3 flores de azúcar que Penélope había visto cuando llego a la tienda

Gracias Leo, son muy lindas - dijo Penélope mientras las tomaba y miraba a los ojos al chico, de quien no se esperaba el regalo.

Como ya te lo había dicho, no son tan lindas comparadas contigo, quiero que este día se especial, quiero que lo recuerdes siempre, Penélope – le dijo un segundo antes de depositar en los labios de la chica un tierno beso que ella correspondió sin importarle que hubiera gente observándola – Penélope quieres acompañarme a comprar pergaminos ya no tengo

Claro - dijo Penélope mientras tomaba la mano de Leonard y caminaban hacia la entrada de una tienda y ambos salían del lugar.

0o0o0

Esta seguro Dumbledore, de lo que esta diciendo – dijo Remus mirándolo a los ojos.

Claro, el no estará tranquilo hasta que haya alguien de su confianza dentro del colegio – decía mientras veía hacia los jardines del colegio.

Pero quien sería, no se me ocurre alguien que se pueda prestar a eso – respondió el licano.

No lo se, lo que te puedo decir es que quien sea, no esta actuando solo – dijo pensativo y mirando hacia su pensadero.

Te refieres a que hay alguien más – le dijo Remus.

Exacto, hay gente apoyando a quien sea que este de infiltrado – contesto preocupado.

**0o0o0o0**

**Les gusto, adelante dejen un review que lo estaremos esperando**

**Saludos**


	4. Consecuencias

**Bueno no se si haya alguien siguiendo esta historia, pero aquí va el 4to capi, perdon por la tardanza en actualizar pero mi prima y yo estamos teniendo problemas con la musa que le dio por tomarse un año sabático, pero en fin ojala que lo disfruten…**

**Capitulo 4: Consecuencias**

Hermione que haces, por que estas aquí sola – pregunto un chico de cabello oscuro.

Saulo… ¿como has estado? – respondió sorprendida y tratando que las palabras salieran correctamente de su boca pues Saulo la ponía nerviosa.

Bien pero no has respondido mi pregunta – le dijo con una sonrisa, imponiendo presión sobre la chica.

Ah, nada estaba buscando algo interesante para leer, pero ya sabes, no hay muy buenos escritores, al menos no magos – dijo ella nerviosa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el motón de libros.

Pues si es algo de leer, lo que te interesa puedes buscar en la sección muggle de la biblioteca en Hogwarts, casi nadie va ahí – le contestó – y hay libros que valen la pena – dijo mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

Gracias, pero ya he buscado bastante ahí, y creo que ya he leído todos esos libros, o están demasiado aburridos y busco algo más interesante – respondió la castaña mirando a Saulo.

Bueno valía la pena el intento – le respondió con un gesto.

Eh Saulo, has visto a Leonard, hola Hermione – dijo Paris entrando en la librería.

Hola Paris – respondió la castaña

No, que no se supone que estaría contigo – le dijo intrigado.

No, por eso lo estoy buscando, me dijo que estaría con Penélope – dijo el chico.

¿Con Penélope? Estas seguro de eso – dijo mostrando molestia en su voz.

Eh… si, por que no sabias – se reprocho a si mismo, sabia que a Saulo le gustaba Penélope.

Bueno, te parece si te ayudo a buscar a tu hermano – le dijo, tenia que encontrarlo para poder dar crédito a las palabras del gemelo.

Esta bien vamos – dijo sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para perderse de Saulo, ya había cometido el error de decirle que Leo estaba con Penélope ahora a tomar las consecuencias, aunque peores serian para su hermano.

0o0o0

Med, podemos hablar linda – dijo Neville.

Ahora que quieres Neville – dijo esta un poco molesta.

Que es lo que quiero, precisamente eso – le dijo exaltándose un poco – apenas hace unos días me pides que vaya contigo al lago para hablar de nosotros, de nuestra relación y luego de eso, casi no he tenido tiempo contigo.

No se de lo que hablas – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

Med, linda – la tomo por la cintura y poso sus labios sobre los de la rubia que de inmediato se aparto del chico – a esto me refiero, no me dejas acercarme a ti, me alejas de inmediato, como se supone que estemos solos si no me dejas estar contigo.

Estas loco, si me he apartado es por que me estabas hablando – dijo intentado salir del problema.

Ya esta bien, intento aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos – le dijo Neville.

0o0o0

No lo entiendo, donde puede estar – se preguntaba Draco en voz alta.

Que te pasa, buscas a alguien – pregunto Tristán.

Si, de hecho me extraña que no este contigo – le dijo Draco – no has visto a Penélope.

No, hace un rato que intento encontrarla – le dijo – creo que corremos con la misma suerte, a propósito, para que la buscas.

Pues para estar un rato con ella, creo que debo aprovechar ahora que no estamos en el colegio no te parece – le respondió Draco.

Así que tu también, vaya no me sorprende, ella es hermosa – dijo Triztán pensando en voz alta.

Yo también que – pregunto Draco.

No, nada estaba pensando, nada importante, olvídalo – dijo retirándose del lugar.

0o0o0

No entiendo, hemos recorrido casi todo el pueblo buscando por ellos – decía Saulo algo molesto – no pueden haber desaparecido.

Y me esta esperando Ginny – dijo Paris – voy a matar a mi hermano, se supone que la debía haber visto hace diez minutos en "la cuisine de l'amour" no quería quedarle mal.

¿En donde? – pregunto Saulo no conocía ese lugar.

Es un lugar nuevo, se supone que es muy romántico – contesto Paris mientras buscaba por todos lados a su hermano.

Que no se supone que ella esta con Potter – dijo Saulo.

Si pero me dijo que hoy terminaría con él – dijo Paris restándole importancia a ese hecho.

Bueno, si quieres ve tú con ella, y yo le digo a Leonard que te busque ahí… en cuanto lo encuentre – le dijo el muchacho.

Seguro – dijo, pues sabia lo que pasaría entre los dos chicos cuando se encontraran – puedo hablar con Ginny estoy seguro que no se enojara una vez que le explique las cosas.

Si, seguro, anda vete, yo te mando después a tu hermano – le dijo casi obligándolo.

Si eso quieres – sin mucho éxito se alejo de ahí mientras Saulo pasaba la vista por todos lados buscando a la pareja.

0o0o0

Al fin llegas, pensé que después del incidente con Darkness no vendrías – dijo el pelirrojo al ver a la chica de cabello oscuro que se acercaba a él.

Lo se, pero después de eso tenia que despistar a todo mundo – contesto la chica lanzándose a los brazos del chico.

Me alegra que hayas venido – dijo Ron correspondiendo al abrazo.

No podía faltar, debemos aprovechar cada momento que tengamos juntos – dijo ella – además tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

0o0o0

Ya Vale, no merece que estés así, si te hizo eso es por que no le importas tanto como el a ti – decía Logan a la chica que seguía con la cabeza baja y de vez en cuanto caían lagrimas por sus ojos.

Desidero dimenticarlo – dijo la chica – non posso dimenticarlo.

Sarò qui per voi – respondió Logan sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, no sabia que él supiera el idioma.

Quien te enseño a… – dijo ella

Hablarlo, Saulo me dijo que tu lo hablas muy bien – respondió – pensé que podría ayudar para conversaciones privadas, lo que no me dijo es que lo haces inconcientemente.

Perdón, es que lo hablo desde pequeña mi padre es italiano y siempre se empeño en que habláramos el idioma, si lo hago sin pensar – le dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

Así esta mejor, una sonrisa es tu mejor accesorio – le dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo – vamos ya va a ser hora de regresar al castillo.

0o0o0

Seguía caminando por el pueblo hasta que cerca de una tienda de túnicas vio a Penélope, no vio a nadie mas con ella pero ella sonreía animadamente, pensó que debería acercarse y saber si Leonard estaba con ella, cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia alcanzo a escuchar y ver a la pareja, Leonard la llevaba sujeta por la cintura y Penélope rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él.

La verdad, pensé que no me aceptarías, que me ibas a golpear cuando te bese – le dijo Leonard sonriendo.

Si me hubieran preguntado esta mañana que haría en esa situación –respondió ella – yo misma habría dicho que te golpearía tan fuerte que no te quedarían ganas de besar a alguien más pero…

Pero te agrado que lo hiciera no es cierto – le interrumpió.

Así es, me agrado mas de lo que pensé – le dijo sonriendo – yo diría que supiste hacerlo mejor que nadie.

Entonces Penny, me dejas hacerlo nuevamente – pregunto Leo.

Leo, no tienes que preguntar, sabes en una ocasión escuche a la cursi de Valeria que dijo "Los besos no se piden, se roban" – dijo ella, acto seguido Leo se acerco lentamente a los labios de ella, al tiempo que como veía los hermosos ojos violeta de la chica se cerraban lentamente, el hizo lo mismo y finalmente la beso.

Saulo observaba la escena desde solo unos pasos de distancia, la rabia lo invadió, el era su amigo y sabia perfectamente que a él le gustaba Penélope, sabia que tenía cerca de dos años intentando acercarse a ella y sin embargo se había lanzado a ella. Sin embargo lucho contra su impulso de alejarse de ahí e hizo lo que le había prometido a Paris.

Eh… Leonard – dijo con voz fuerte y mirando fijamente a Leo con su mirada dura – Paris me pidió que te avisara que lo fueras a buscar esta en "la cuisine de l'amour" – una vez dicho eso dio media vuelta sin mirar a Penélope.

Eh… gracias – dijo al verse descubierto pero Saulo ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo – Penny debo ir para ver que quiere mi hermano, te veo después – deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Ella solo sonrío por lo bajo – ahora si, ya sabes lo que se siente, me da gusto saber que si te afecto, eso es excelente – pensó Penélope

0o0o0

Tienes que decirlo – gritaba una mujer a un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo

Hagas lo que hagas no me harás decirte donde lo escondió – contesto aquel cuerpo que apenas podía moverse.

Hablaras o correrás con la misma surte que tus colegas – volvió a decir la mujer mientras apuntaba con su varita a aquel cuerpo

Prefiero morir que decirte… - trataba de decir pero algo en ese momento le corto la vida, pues un rayo de color verde le dio directamente en su pecho lo cual evito que terminara la frase

Porque Demonios lo hiciste, era la única que quedaba con vida – dijo la mujer al tiempo que veía de donde había salido el rayo que le había arrebatado la vida a la mujer que yacía en el suelo

No iba a hablar, además es demasiada perdida de tiempo, crees que a nuestro lord le guste que pierdas tanto tiempo con estas cosas – decía el hombre mientras con el pie giraba el rostro del cuerpo que estaba ahí tieso y sin vida

Debiste de esperar más – dijo la mujer mientras salía de aquel lugar dejando al hombre solo

Mujeres, siempre tan sentimentales – dijo mientras salía detrás de ella y dejaba el lugar donde ahora yacía aquel cadáver.

Mi lord de nuevo no obtuvimos lo que buscábamos, pero uno de ellos dijo que un mago cerca de Alemania, conocía el paradero de que buscamos – dijo la mujer mientras hacia una reverencia

Así que eso les dijo, ¿no les dijo el nombre? – pregunto Voldemort a la mujer y al hombre que permanecían de pie ante él.

Quizás nos hubiera podido dar su nombre, pero Marcus lo elimino antes de que dijera otra cosa – dijo la mujer mientras miraba al hombre y este solo le dirigía una mirada de desprecio

Así es que por tu culpa aun ignoramos el paradero de aquel hombre – dijo Voldemort mientras hacia que el hombre se pusiera de pie

Lo siento mi lord, no pensé… - pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Voldemort lo interrumpió

No, pensaste eso es lo que te separa de mí, tu no piensas solo obedeces y no matas hasta obtener lo que quieres – dijo Voldemort mientras miraba a la mujer que era la compañera de aquel hombre – Marian, sal Lucius tiene algo para ti – dijo Voldemort a la mujer mientras ella salía de aquel lugar y al cerrar la puerta lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue el impacto de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Lucius mi lord dice que tienes algo que darme – dijo Marian mientras se acercaba al hombre de cabello platinado.

Si, tu nuevo acompañante será ella – dijo Lucius mientras le daba un pergamino el cual contenía una foto de una mujer que ella conocía bien.

¿Pero que no se supone que ella esta en una misión especial? O al menos eso tenia entendido – dijo Marian quien leía el historial de asesinatos, engaños, y maldiciones realizadas por aquella mujer.

Así es pero pronto dejara el lugar por un periodo considerable y ahí es cuando tu y ella tienen que encontrar al viejo – dijo Lucius mientras abría la puerta para indicarle a Marian que era el momento indicado para abandonar aquel lugar.

¡Lucius! – fue lo que se escucho desde la otra habitación

Me llamo mi Lord – decía Lucius mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Voldemort quien desde hacia mucho tiempo lo había dejado de ver como un fiel vasallo

Necesito saber como van las cosas en el colegio – dijo Voldemort mientras le daba la espalda

Ella ha logrado ganarse la confianza del profesorado y del alumnado, nadie cree que tenga algún lazo con nosotros – todo esto lo decía Lucius con la misma frialdad que siempre le había caracterizado, pero no podía ignorar que Marcus estuviera ahí muerto.

¿Y como van ellos? – pregunto con su misma voz fría arrastrando las palabras

Aun no ha llegado el momento en que ellos deban actuar mi Lord, pero parece que el poder de ellos esta creciendo lo suficiente como para poder distraerlos, el día que usted vaya

¿Todo va de acuerdo al plan entonces? – pregunto Voldemort quien ya veía de frente a Lucius

Así es mi Lord, todo va de acuerdo al plan – dijo Lucius mientras hacia una reverencia a su Lord

Bien ya puedes retirarte y llévate eso, me da asco el solo verlo, quizás mis mascotas le saquen más provecho – dijo Voldemort mientras Lucius hacia levitar el cuerpo de aquel hombre para sacarlo del salón donde estaba Voldemort.

0o0o0

¡Profesora! - gritaba una chico de cabello negro a una delgada mujer que llevaba prisa

Ah, dime que sucede - decía la mujer mientras seguía avanzando a la misma velocidad que cuando la vio

Sabe, recuerda que nos dijo que buscáramos miradas en nuestro compañeras me he dado cuenta de que hay una amiga que juega con las miradas, nos hace creer algo y después cambia la forma en que mira a los demás - decía Logan mientras avanzaba al mismo paso que la maestra.

Bien, pues de tarea me traerá en sus palabras una definición de cada una de las miradas de su amiga, es decir a interpretación y el porque cree que ella las cambia tan fácilmente. Ahora si me disculpa tengo algo que hacer - decía la profesora mientras entraba al salón de profesores.

Yo y mi gran boca - dijo Logan mientras salía de aquel lugar en busca de su amiga.

0o0o0

Vale que haces aquí sola, te estuve buscando pensé que saldríamos solos a Hogsmeade – dijo Saulo a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala común, con la mirada perdida.

Claro Saulo, por eso le pediste a Leo que nos acompañara al tres escobas para poder estar tu y yo solos – dijo mirando fijamente a Saulo, su mirada reflejaba dolor.

Perdóname linda, sabes muy bien que no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, no me hagas sentir mal, no me digas que te quedaste aquí sola – le preguntó

No, no me quede sola, de hecho si fui a Hogsmeade – le contestó – estuve caminando por el pueblo, pase por la tienda de dulces, la librería para comprar algunas cosas que me faltaban y finalmente decidí alejarme de todos y fui a la casa de los gritos.

Perdón linda, no quería dejarte sola pero…

Aun no termino – dijo Vale – me quede ahí un rato esperando quizá alguien podría pasar y estar conmigo pero no llegaba nadie, entonces me acorde de lo de… Neville y me sentí muy mal, pero llego Logan, se porto muy lindo conmigo sabes…

Neville que paso con Neville, como te haya hecho algo lo voy a… - Saulo fue interrumpido por Leo que llegaba a la sala común, su plan se había visto frustrado por que intentaba meterse en su cama y cerrar las cortinas, no quería lidiar con Saulo aun – así que no estabas saliendo con ella verdad – le dijo rápidamente antes que lograra dar tres pasos.

Saulo yo – dijo Leonard apenado – que quieres que te diga…

Que quiero que me digas – contesto exaltado – como es que fuiste a traicionarme, se supone que somos A-MI-GOS y los amigos no van simplemente pretendiendo a la mujer que le gusta a su amigo para luego enamorarla y hacerla su novia – vale se había quedado inmóvil observando a los dos chicos discutir.

Bueno si la busque y que – comenzó Leo – no veo donde estaba el letrero de prohibido tocar, sabes no es tuya, no es solo de tu pertenencia, además que estabas esperando hace tanto que hablas de ella de que lo mucho que te gusta y que la quieres y nunca habías hecho nada – dijo visiblemente molesto.

Nunca había hecho nada – comenzó Saulo a levantar el tono de su voz – claro verdad por eso es que nunca la buscaba e intentaba entablar conversación con ella, si eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo el maldito año, y para que… para que llegues tu y de la nada la beses…

Pues si como tu dices la has estado buscando todo el año y no te hace caso – le dijo Leonard alzando su voz también – creo que esa es tu señal ¿no?, si yo solo tuve que acercarme un poco a ella y ahora es "MI NOVIA"

Jamás pensé que fueras tan traicionero… cualquier idiota es mejor persona comparado contigo – le dijo con tanta rabia.

Eso a que te reduce, si ella me prefirió a mi – le dijo Leo alzándose por su comentario.

Vuelve a hacer uno de esos comentarios – dijo Saulo sacando su varita y apuntando directamente a Leonard, quien hizo lo mismo.

Adelante Saulo, lanza el mejor hechizo que tengas – le dijo en tono desafiante.

Si así lo quieres – le dijo con una sonrisa

No, no, no, no, están locos o que les sucede – inmediatamente se levanto Vale y se coloco entre los dos chicos, las varitas ahora apuntaban a ella y estaba a escasos centímetros de cada varita; estaban en medio de la sala común y los demás alumnos comenzaban a llegar además de los de 1° y 2° año que estaban haciendo sus deberes – se puede saber a que se debe tanto grito y agresión, se supone que somos amigos recuerdan, ahora dejen de comportarse como niños ¿por que están armando tremendo escándalo en medio de la sala común y con media casa observándolos?

Pasa que este – comenzó Saulo – pseudo-amigo mío decidió que era hora de jugar a ser una rata traicionera y…

Yo no estoy jugando a nada – salto Leo de inmediato a su defensa – simplemente resulta que ahora Penélope y yo somos novios

¿! Que ¡? _non posso credere questo _tu y Penélope, desde cuando – se sorprendió muchísimo, suponía que a su prima le gustaba alguien pero no pensó que fuera Leo.

Pues ve tu a saber desde cuando, la cuestión es que hoy los encontré en un plan "romántico" uno con el otro – dijo Saulo.

Gracias por recapitular y si debes saber desde hoy – dijo Leo ambos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes sin bajar su varita e ignorando el hecho que Valeria se encontraba justo en medio de ellos.

Entonces no queda nada que hacer – dijo Valeria intentando con ambas manos mover a Saulo hacia atrás pero este estaba poniendo demasiada resistencia – Saulo escúchame, si ella ya es novia de Leo no creo que haya mucho que tengas que hacer

Pero entonces que, dejo pasar inadvertida su traición – por primera ves desvió su vista pero sin bajar su varita.

Por el momento es lo mejor – le dijo mientras giraba y se colocaba ahora frente a Leo que seguía mirando fijamente a Saulo y aun no bajaba su varita.

Leo por favor, debes admitir que fue un golpe bajo, ambos sabemos desde cuando le gusta Penny a Saulo, y bueno que ahora ustedes estén juntos es un golpe fuerte cierto – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Vale, entiéndeme, ella me gusta también – dijo Leo sin apartar la vista del otro chico – ahora de verdad tengo oportunidad.

Si eso ya lo sabia – dijo pues Leo y ella habían entablado una buena amistad a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts – pero entiéndelo, que habrías sentido tu.

Ya déjenlo así chicos – les dijo bajando lentamente las varitas con sus manos – todos somos de la misma casa, dejen eso para rivalidades con Hufflepuffs estúpidos.

Saulo se dio media vuelta dejando a Vale y Leo en la sala común, se dirigió a su cama, no quería hablar con nadie más.

Me da gusto por ti y por ella también – le dijo Vale a Leo.

Gracias Vale – le dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, no se podía ir a su dormitorio, al menos no aun.

Eh Leo – dijo ella ocasionando que el chico diera media vuelta – por favor no le hagas daño, ha pasado muchas cosas en su vida.

De que hablas – pregunto extrañado.

Tu solo cuídala – dijo ella muy seria – sino me olvidare que somos compañeros de casa y bueno, domino muchos encantamientos a la perfección... y no me gustaría emplearlos nunca – fue ella la que dio media vuelta ahora, iría en busca de… él.

Al llegar a su habitación Saulo miro y no había nadie, podía estar solo un momento mientras dejaba pasar la rabia que sentía. Aun no entendía cual era la diferencia entre él y Leo. El sabia o al menos se esperaba a que ella eligiera a Triztán, pero ¿por que Leonard? Justo cuando sus pensamientos seguían volando de un golpe seco se abrió la puerta, mostrando a un Triztán complacido.

Que paso, todos hablan que dos chicos casi se baten a duelo justo en la sala común – preguntó, mientras se recostaba en su cama mostrando un aire de superioridad.

La cara de Saulo se ilumino, su momento de venganza había llegado y la iba a disfrutar – que acaso no lo sabes.

¿Por algo te pregunto no? – respondió mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos algo

Pues resulta que Leonard tiene novia nueva – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa, mientras miraba por la ventana y veía que casi todos los alumnos ya estaban regresando al castillo.

Y eso por que es motivo de revuelo – dijo Triztán, quien aun no veía nada interesante en que Leonard tuviera novia – No, espera ¿su novia es Valeria?

No, es otra persona. Supongo que aun no sabes quien es su novia – dijo Saulo sonriendo todavía.

Y quien es, digo alguien interesante debe ser, para que hayan armado todo ese alboroto.

Pues si, muy interesante… su novia es Penélope – le dijo Saulo – que lastima Darkness, parece que tienes una pésima suerte, yo no pude acercarme bien a ella pero tú… se supone que son muy amigos ¿no? – casi no se aguantaba si no podía desquitarse con Leo al menos con Triztán lo haría.

Mira Docal – le dijo – ya que de apellido nos tratamos, si descubro que esto es solo una broma de mal gusto… esta de más decirte las consecuencias verdad.

Adelante, averígualo por ti mismo, descubre si es solo una broma de mal gusto, de lo contrario – se señalo a sí mismo – ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Triztán salio de la habitación y de la sala común como alma que lleva el diablo, con un solo objetivo en la cabeza, encontrar a Penélope o Leonard, el primero que se pusiera en su camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Leo salio de la sala común Valeria salio también, aunque cada quien tomo un camino diferente, el iría a buscar a "su" princesa y ella por su parte fue a buscar a Neville. Camino por todos lados hasta que llego a uno de los pasillos donde estaba Neville acompañado por Dean, Seamus y Paris, todos conversaban animadamente y parecían felicitar a Paris por alguna razón y luego giraron la cabeza hacia Neville y le hicieron algunos gestos.

Eh, hola chicos, perdón por interrumpirlos – dijo Valeria al llegar junto a ellos.

Hola – dijo Seamus, quien gustaba de Valeria – en que podemos servirte – su cara se torno roja.

Hola Finnigan – le dijo ella con una sonrisa lo que hizo qué el chico se pusiera aun mas rojo – eh me preguntaba si… podía hablar contigo – dirigió su mirada a Neville que extrañamente desvío su mirada hacia otro lado.

Ah claro – dijo Seamus – vamos démosles privacidad – su voz denoto un halo de tristeza.

Valeria, ahorita no puedo hablar contigo había quedado con los chicos – aun no la miraba.

Es que yo quería – dijo ella – me preguntaba si podíamos hablar acerca de lo que paso…

En el lago… no, no quiero hablar de eso – dijo por primera vez girando su mirada hacia ella, sus ojos eran hermosos, o al menos eso pensaba Valeria, sin embargo ella no noto que reflejaban algo diferente en ellos.

Pero – dijo ella – yo pensé…

No Valeria, no quiero hablar… de eso no… – le dijo dejándola sola en el pasillo, comenzó a caminar muy rápido, no podría encarar a Valeria si esta lo alcanzaba.

Ella se quedo ahí parada, no entendía por que se comportaba así, primero lo del lago y ahora esto, ese no era el Neville que ella conocía, no era el que había tratado con ella desde hacia unos años, sin querer evitarlo sus ojos derramaron una lágrima, esta bajo lentamente por su mejilla y se deposito suavemente en sus labios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Triztán salio iba buscando en cada pasillo, corredor y aula que pudo, y no había rastro de ninguno de los dos, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando dando vuelta por uno de los corredores al subir las escaleras vio a un chico rubio que caminaba sonriente.

Hasta que te encuentro – le dijo Triztán al rubio, este solo se le quedo viendo extrañado – me puedes explicar como esta eso de que tienes novia nueva.

Creo Darkness, que no tengo por que darte explicaciones de mi vida y mucho menos a amigos de Slytherins – contestó el rubio.

No tienes que dar explicaciones a un amigo de Slytherin, claro pero si puedes ser novio de una Slytherin – le dijo con tanto coraje.

El chico rubio no se aguanto la risa y soltó una muy sonora carcajada ante la mirada extrañada de Triztán, no pudo evitarlo pero la risa era demasiada.

Encima te burlas de mi, cierto Leonard, contéstame te estoy hablando – le dijo Triztán.

El rubio aun riéndose no pudo mas que negar con la cabeza y se llevo la mano a la túnica – yo... no... soy… Leonard… soy Paris – dijo tratando intentando contener la risa, una vez que lo logro le dijo sin poder apartar la sonrisa de su boca – hace tanto que no nos confundían, pero mira – señaló nuevamente su tunica – soy de Gryffindor además mira – y se llevo la mano a la mejilla, a su cicatriz – vez esto, Leo no la tiene.

Triztán se quedo sorprendido, pues como casi no tenia trato con Paris por que era Gryffindor no podía distinguir a los dos chicos – ah Lautrec, bueno entonces apártate y déjame seguir buscando.

Suerte con la búsqueda – dijo aun sonriendo, los habían confundido muchas veces pero esa había sido la más graciosa de todas.

Se dio por vencido, no pudo encontrar a ninguno de los dos, así que regreso a su habitación pues no era prefecto y si Flinch lo encontraba era castigo seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya tranquila, tu intenta averiguar algo si – le dijo Logan a Valeria mientras la acompañaba a su sala común para después dirigirse a las mazmorras a la suya.

Lo sé – contestó la chica triste aun, esa vez no había llorado solo la lágrima que escapo cuando Neville se fue, pero la entristecía mucho estar así y no saber nada - pero no puedo, no aun, muchas gracias nuevamente, hoy has sido como mi ángel salvador – le dijo mientras escapaba una sonrisa de su boca.

Así me gusta – le dijo sonriendo sinceramente, cosa que rara vez hacia – tienes una sonrisa muy linda.

Gracias –contestó.

Bueno me tengo que ir, si alguien me ve, me retan – le dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla, gesto que la chica agradeció y después le dijo adiós con la mano.

Y ahora, a todo mundo le dio por seguir a los Slytherin o que – dijo Triztán que había visto la ultima escena.

Hola Triztán, ¿de que hablas? – contestó Valeria.

Pues de lo que acabo de ver Vale

Y se puede saber que viste – le preguntó nuevamente

A ti y Logan – le dijo frío como siempre – en un plan bastante…

Amigable, por que eso es todo, esta bien… además creo que ya tienes bastantes cosas de que preocuparte como para agregarle mi vida, cierto – se cruzo de brazos, nunca le había agradado del todo Triztán.

Ya estaban en la sala común y se dirigían a los dormitorios – Vale – dijo el chico.

Dime – se giro hacia él.

Lo de Penélope y Leonard – pregunto - ¿es verdad?

Si – contesto ella y enseguida entro a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y cerró las cortinas, se dispuso a dormir.

Triztán pos su parte entro a la habitación intentando encontrar a Leo despierto pero noto que las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas y decidió que hablaría después con él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Algunos días mas habían pasado, las cosas entre algunos alumnos no eran muy alentadoras, Saulo y Leo no se hablaban y generalmente pedían a Valeria que le diera recados al otro, Triztán había intentado hablar con Penélope al menos unas 15 veces desde aquel día, pero ella solo le había sacado la vuelta pues ya sabia de que se trataba, Neville por su parte también había estado muy ocupado y cuando Valeria lo buscaba estaba con alguien mas y no quería hablar con ella, Draco se había quedado muy impresionado con la noticia de Leo y Penélope, quienes estaban muy bien y pasaban tiempo juntos, Logan por su parte había seguido en su papel de detective, el informe que le había entregado a la profesora Spinnet le había ayudado a comprender tantas cosas que como parte de su "asignación" se dedico a catalogar las miradas de todos sus compañeros, pues para él todos estaban ocultando algo.

Ron y Azura se seguían viendo a escondidas, Ginny y Paris aun ocultaban un poco su noviazgo pues acababa de terminar con Harry y según Paris no estaba bien que la vieran con él enseguida. Las cosas con Med y Neville no habían cambiado mucho, ella seguía actuando "cariñosa" con él cuando estaba cierta persona presente, y cuando estaban solos era casi un ruego de Neville para que estuvieran bien, por su parte Hermione había tenido un gran avance con Saulo, pues se hablaban mas y eso pensaba ella estaba genial. Harry seguía molesto aun no creía que Ginny lo hubiera dejado, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, como podía decir que ya no sentía nada.

¡Harry! - gritaba una chica castaña mientras le daba alcance

Ah, hola Hermione, ¿como estas? - dijo el chico sin muchos ánimos

Creo que estoy mejor que tu, porque estas tan fuera de ti, tu no eres así, ¿te ocurre algo malo? - respondió Hermione mientras hacia que el chico se detuviera y la mirara a los ojos

No es solo que… es Ginny... Herms, ella no... ya no siente nada - respondió el chico al tiempo que miraba por la ventana, intentaba evitar que Hermione se diera cuenta que sus ojos en cualquier momento dejarían salir un par de lagrimas

Si, eso lo sabia, Harry lo siento, en verdad - decía la castaña extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry y él le devolvía el abrazo, aquella era una sensación tan calida, le recordaba a... como siempre se encontraba ahí Hermione para apoyarlo y entonces sin poder contenerlo de sus ojos escaparon las lagrimas.

Lo siento Hermione - respondió Harry separándose del abrazo y secando las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica - no se que me paso, perdona - dijo entre sollozos

No te preocupes, es normal, bueno, ya se que todos dicen que es muy fácil para mi por que no tengo pareja pero… - decía la castaña mientras le devolvía una tierna sonrisa a su amigo.

Gracias Hermione, sabes algo, quien logre conquistarte, será muy afortunado - decía Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. Ella trato de evitar que Harry se diera cuanta de que estaba apunto de sonrojarse

Te parece si nos vamos, tenemos clase de… ay no, de pociones. Espero que sea mas agradable - dijo la castaña mientras hacia que su amigo se pusiera en marcha junto con ella

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por favor Dumbledore, se que el curso ya inicio, pero podría hacer una excepción mi hija tiene que estudiar y pues con mi cambio de residencia por el ministerio de magia, ya no pudo estudiar en Beubatux, podría aceptarla - decía un hombre que tenia una apariencia extraña, tenia el cabello largo de un color rojo, perecido al de Ron Weasley, tenia unos ojos grises y una piel apiñada, la joven que permanecía a su lado no era muy diferente a el ya que tenia el cabello de color rojo, sus ojos eran azules y su piel de un color canela, era linda su cabello la hacia notar.

Que te puedo decir Darío, ya estamos próximos a presentar la primera evaluación, además esta el problema de la casa a la que se tendría que asignar sin mencionar los deberes de cada clase que tome - decía Dumbledore pues no le parecía muy correcto admitir a una alumna extemporánea

Por favor profesor, podría hacer una excepción - decía la chica mientras salía del mutismo - Se que es difícil, pero se que puedo ponerme al nivel de mis compañeros rápidamente y por el hecho de que se me asigne una casa, se que estaré bien en la que usted me coloque, pero por favor permítame terminar este año en su colegio - dijo la chica con un tono de voz suplicante el cual dio cierto asco a su padre pues hizo un gesto de desaprobación el cual noto Dumbledore

Esta bien señorita, podrá entrar al colegio - respondió Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar - tendrá una selección privada y después le diremos su horario de clases correspondiente a la casa que se le asigne, por el momento Darío esta bien, ya puedes irte estudiara este año con nosotros, no te preocupes - decía Dumbledore mientras el hombre se ponía en pie y le daba un beso en la frente a su hija y salía de aquel lugar.

**Saludines y como diría mi prima**

**Besitos y cerezas**

**Ahora, piérdanle el miedo y pulsen ese pequeñísimo botón al final de la pantalla, si, muy bien, ya saben cual, ese mismo, el que dice GO!**


End file.
